iRandom
by The Throne
Summary: What if Carly had gone to Briarwood? These are all the adventures, every episode except for iFence from IMSS and on about what would happen if it was just Sam and Freddie and sometimes Gibby. Very long, more than 100 chapters most likely. Seddie!
1. iMight Switch Schools

Mrs. Peeloff came out of the elevator with her clothes torn and her hair messy. She was limping out and talking mostly to herself. She looked delusional and if Carly, Sam, and Freddie didn't know better, they would think she was. "The purple ball" she said as Carly looked at her with sorrow and shock and Sam and Freddie looked at her with guilt and regret. "They wanted a purple ball, I never had a purple ball! I'm going home now"

"Wait" Sam said

"Mrs. Peeloff" Freddie said and the two ran to her. She screamed and jumped a little and held her shoe in front of her for protection.

"Don't blame Carly for all this stuff" she said with bad grammar. Mrs. Peeloff lowered her shoe just a little.

"She had nothing to do with this" Freddie continued.

"We tried to mess up her interview 'cause…" Sam tried to think of a good reason but there wasn't one.

"'Cause she's like our best friend" Freddie continued for her as Mrs. Peeloff put her shoe down.

"We didn't want her to leave our school" Sam said

"'Cause we'd miss her" Freddie said and Sam nodded. "She's like the best kid you could ever get at Briarwood"

"So don't not let her in just 'cause she's got a couple of rotten friends" Sam said. Carly rolled her eyes. She didn't have rotten friends, she had the best friends in the world. She stepped next to Mrs. Peeloff to face her awesome friends.

"You guys aren't rotten" she said before adding "usually" as a joke. They both smiled sadly obviously not taking it as a joke, but as how she really felt. Instead of saying something, they simply nodded agreeing with her.

"Well" Mrs. Peeloff started. "I do think there's something to be said for a girl who has friends who care so much about her"

"We do" Freddie confirmed.

"So I might still get into Briarwood?" Carly asked hopefully.

"Well I won't make any promises but I think there's a good chance" Mrs. Peeloff and Sam and Freddie high-fived. "Why don't we go somewhere quiet and discuss the more about this scholarship?"

"That would be great, let's go to my room" she said as they headed towards the elevator. Just as is closed, Gibby and a bunch of other kids from school came down.

"Where's the lady with the special purple ball?" Gibby asked Sam and Freddie.

"There is no special purple ball" Freddie rolled his eyes

"We played you" Sam said and the two made their way to the couch and turned the T.V. on.

"Well can we stay and play?" Gibby asked and were followed by a bunch of 'yeah's.

"No" Freddie said not turning around

"Get out" Sam said eyes glued to the T.V. The kids left as the commercial came on.

"Hey we make a pretty good team" Freddie said

"Yeah of destruction, did you see what we did to Mrs. Peeloff?" Sam said

"Yeah, she looked pretty crazy" Freddie chuckled.

"Yeah, I probably make a better team with you than some of my buds at school" Sam said

"This is a onetime thing Sam, I'm not gonna all of a sudden start helping you prank teachers and students" Freddie said

"Aw, come on" Sam said. "Wasn't it fun?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't change my mind" Freddie said. There was a long pause before anyone said anything. All that was heard was the T.V. and Spencer's shower before Freddie finally spoke up. "Do you think she's gonna go?"

"I don't know, but I would miss her if she did" Sam said

"I know, I would too" Freddie said. They continued to watch the movie and fell asleep, Freddie laying up straight with his head back facing the ceiling, and Sam's head on his lap. Carly came down when her interview was over, but decided not to wake them up. After a few hours she thought they've been sleep too long.

"Sam, Freddie" she said but they were still asleep. She walked over to where she kept the spray bottle and grabbed it. She squirted them waking them up instantly.

"Hey Carly, how'd your interview with Peeloff go?" Sam asked stretching and yawning.

"It went well, she said she was really impressed" Carly said and beamed.

"Great" Sam said with failed enthusiasm. Carly looked more serious suddenly, and a little sad.

"I'm going" she said quietly. Sam and Freddie didn't say anything, they just nodded. "Come over here and look at their website"

"No, I kind of don't want to" Freddie said.

"No, look" Carly said typing in the address as Sam and Freddie reluctantly walked over.

"What are we looking at?" Sam asked.

"What they offer" she answered. They have a pool, a tennis court, a computer lab, a drama progam, a ba-"

"Carly stop, you know how we feel about you leaving so why are you listing every great thing about Briarwood?" Freddie said

"Well, if you know more about it maybe you can talk your mom's about letting you go there" Carly said. "Spencer is moving in there as an Art teacher so we'll all be together"

"We can't go, we don't have the money" Sam said

"The only way we'd be able to go is if we get a scholarship like you" Freddie said. "And who says we want to go? I know I don't"

"Yeah it's still a snobby rich kid school" Sam said

"For the rich and snobby" Freddie added. Carly looked down sadly thinking she thought everything through.

"But what about iCarly?" she asked then suddenly looked up with a frightened look. "You're not gonna replace me with Gibby right?"

"No way" Freddie said

"Gross" Sam said

"Then what are you gonna do?" Carly asked

"iCarly's over" Sam said.

"No it's not" Carly said.

"We can't have iCarly without the star" Freddie said

"I'm not the star. iCarly was never about me, it was about the randomness and craziness. It was made for entertainment, because they liked us and we wanted to provide them with something to laugh about. It shouldn't have even been called iCarly at all. Just continue the show with the real star of iCarly, the randomness. Call it iRandom" Carly said

"Carly we can't just continue the show without you" Sam said

"It was your idea in the first place, this is your show" Freddie said

"No it's not, and if it is it wasn't meant to be and it's not anymore" Carly said. "Would you just do it for me? It will be better than any card or phone call or stupid email 'cause I'll see you every week right after Freddie says in five, four, three, two"

"You really want us to do it?" Sam asked

"Yes, you can do it! You guys did "Wake up Spencer' and you were hilarious, so you can make something else up" Carly said

"Alright" Freddie said.

"We'll do it" Sam said.

"Thank you" Carly said. "And I'm really gonna miss you guys"

"So you're moving out?" Sam asked

"You and Spencer?" Freddie asked

"We have to, it's a boarding school" Carly said

"So you're selling the place? Some stranger's gonna be in here" Freddie asked

"Where the iCarly studio used to be?" Sam asked

"What if Sam and her mom moved in?" Carly asked

"That would be a great idea, then we could keep the studio" Sam said

"So it's official?" Freddie asked

"Yup" Carly said. They were all silent and looked at the ground before going in a group hug that lasted at least five minutes before Spencer came and interrupted it.

"Carly come on it's time to pack" Spencer said.

"Ok" Carly said. Then she went to Freddie and kissed him on the cheek. "That was a pity kiss, you tried so hard to date me and failed. I feel kind of bad. I'm sure you'll be a good boyfriend, just like you were a great friend" Then she turned to Sam and hugged her. "You're the most awesome person I know. I fricking love you Sam, you're an amazing person, don't forget that you ham loving freak"

"I won't" Sam said. "Stay Brune"

"Stay Blonde" Carly replied and they hugged once more before Sam and Freddie left. All three went on iCarly and went to their blogs. They each wrote 'iRandom' as a foreshadow for what's to come.


	2. iCarly saves TV part 1

Sam stood in front of the camera leaving a space for Freddie who was typing something on his laptop to get ready for the show. This will be the first iRandom broadcast. Freddie is planning to change the web site to be instead of iCarly, once it's broadcasted that he is doing so. Whenever someone typed iCarly, it would redirect to iRandom, the new iCarly.

"In five" Freddie said tossing the remote to Sam and running out next to her. "Four, three, two" Sam hit the bottom button on the remote turning the camera on.

"Hey I'm Sam!" Sam said all jolly as usual.

"And I'm Freddie" Freddie said

"And this is iRandom!" they say.

"Say Sam" Freddie says turning to her

"Yes Freddo?" she answers

"What _is_ iRandom?" he asked her

"iRandom is the new iCarly" she answers

"What happened to the old iCarly?" he asked. She puts on a serious face and dims the lighting.

"This is important, so all you idiots on the other side of the screen listen up" she said. "Do you know that snobby rich kid school Briarwood?" she says 'Briarwood' in an old sophisticated English accent.

"The one for the rich and snobby?" he asked

"Yes" she said

"Didn't Carly ask us to stop saying that?" he asked

"Yup!" she answered

"Are we gonna stop?" he asked

"Probably not" she said

"Sorry Carly" Freddie said.

"Anyway, Carly got a scholarship there and could go for free!" Sam said

"And didn't her brother get a job as an art teacher there?" Freddie asked

"Yup, so they're moving to Briarwood and I'm moving here!" Sam said

"Which is why we get to keep the studio?" he asked

"That's right!" she said

"Cool!" Freddie said.

"Yes, very cool, but Carly will be missed dearly" Sam said sadly.

"But we promised we would continue the show" Freddie said

"So, welcome to iRandom!" Sam said. "Which will be voted the number one web show IN THE WORLD!"

"By who?" Freddie asked

"By me!" Sam said

"Then it's official!" Freddie and grabbed party hats and celebratory horns and played them badly. On the other side of the screen was a little girl watching and laughing. Her name is Morgan and her father was the writer of a TV show. The father came out to see her laughing at iRandom and was very disappointed.

"Morgan" he said

"Hi daddy" she answered

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Watching iCarly, I mean iRandom online" she answered. He rubbed his forehead in disapproval.

"Sweaty, If daddy doesn't come up with TV shows that people your age like" He starts as Morgan presses mute. "Daddy's gonna get fired and have no more money, then you'll starve" Morgan looks with wide eyes and fear. "So while I go see my boss, I want you to watch this new show we're making, it's really funny"

"Ok" Morgan said in defeat. The TV starts and a teenager is talking to her father.

"But Michele, why would you accept two dates to the prom, and not tell one about the other?"

"Because Dad, Luke is so sweet, but Brandon is so hot!" she answered

"Aw noodles!" the father said putting his hand to his head.

"Lame" Morgan said and turns it off. She goes to her computer and turns iRandom back on to see them wearing safety goggles.

"And Now" Freddie said.

"We're gonna see what happens when you take and ordinary watermelon" Sam starts

"And pump it full of pressurized air" Freddie said. "This was Sam's idea"

"Yeah! Pump up the fruit!" Sam said. She sticks the end part of the machine into the watermelon. They turn it on as it begins to grow and grow. "It's gonna blow!" Finally it blew up and went everywhere around the studio, leaving a mess for them to clean up. Morgan laughs at how random the idea was. Her father then came in with his boss expecting to see her watching his how, but instead sees her on the laptop again.

"Morgan what are you doing?" he asked

"Watching iRandom" she answered.

"Morgan" he whined.

"What is iRandom?" his boss asked

"It's a web show, it used to be iCarly but Carly went to Briarwood, a fancy boarding school" she answered

"I thought I told you to watch _our _new show" her father asked

"It's lame daddy" she said as his boss crossed her arms

"It's lame daddy" His boss repeated.

"Who wants to see that melon explode one more time?" Sam asked

"Slow motion explosion" Sam and Freddie say as they show it exploding in slow motion causing Morgan to laugh again.

"Now let's see what happens when we put it into Freddie's pants" Sam said. "Pump up the pants"

"Whoa wait, don't even think about it" Freddie said. But she was already sticking it in there and turning it on.

"It will be fun" she said.

"If you want to make a show that's good why don't you make one like the one online, you know, the one making your daughter laugh" she said and left.

"That is an excellent idea" he said

"No, Sam, my pants can't take it!" he said trying to get the end part out of his pants before they blow up but it was too late. They blew up leaving him in his galaxy war boxers. "Why must you do this to me?"

"Cause it's funny" she said.

"Well that's all we have for you tonight" Freddie said

"Bye" Sam said and turned off the camera. "That was totally depressing"

"Yeah, and humiliating" Freddie said

"Carly should have been there to laugh with me" Sam said

"I miss her too" Freddie said as they walk downstairs to see Sam's mom passed out on a couch surrounded by boxes.

"She is gross, I'm ashamed to call her my mother" Sam said. Freddie went across the hall to get a new pair of pants. When he came back Sam already finished a ham. Frothy came running downstairs limping with its one leg. "Hey Frothy, you smell gross, like home"

"You want to visit your old place?" Freddie asked

"Yeah, I heard someone bought is and I want to see who's gonna get my old room" she said. They walk outside and start walking towards Sam's old home.

"How are we gonna survive each other without Carly, no offence Sam but you're a nightmare" Freddie said

"Yeah I know" she answered. "We're gonna be going on all these adventures without her"

"What adventures? You think we're gonna go to Japan or something?" he asked

"It could happen" she said as they approach a small two story house with a moving van outside it. An African American girl about their age had a large box in her hands and was moving to the house.

"Hi I'm Freddie and this is Sam" Freddie introduced.

"I used to live here" Sam said

"Oh cool, I'm Jasmine but you can call me Jaz" she said. "Where do you go to school?"

"Oh we go to Brarwood" Sam said in her accent

"School for the rich" Freddie mocks

"And snooty" Sam said

"We are both very rich and very Snooty" Freddie said

"How do you do?" Sam asked as Jaz puts her box down

"Oh well I am very rich and snooty as well and will be attending Briarwood very soon, and I do well" she said in an accent as well as they laughed.

"We go to Ridgeway" Freddie said. "It's not very rich and snooty like"

"Well I'll be going there in a few weeks once I'm settled in" Jaz said and narrowed her eyes. "Where have I seen you guys?"

"Where could she have seen us?" Sam asked

"Why, I don't know" Freddie said.

"You're from iCarly!" she said and there smiles dropped slightly.

"Yeah, that's us" Sam said sadly

"We take it you were too busy unpacking to see our last video, but Carly attends Briarwood now and is unable to do iCarly" Freddie said

"So you're stopping iCarly?' she asked

"Afraid so" Sam said. "But we'll be continuing it as iRandom"

"So you'll be doing iCarly as iRandom?" she asked

"Yeah, in fact I have to update the website so I have to go" Freddie said.

"I'll go with you" Sam said. "Nice meeting you Jaz"

"You too" she said.

_**A/N- PLEASE READ! I went to my email and had 20 new ones. Five from Facebook and fifteen from Fanfiction. There were all these emails saying people added me to their author favorites or my story to their alert or something. Some of them were iRandom and some were iAct like you or iMay transfer which, if you haven't already, you should check out. I just wanted to say thank you, it made my day and inspired me to write more.**_

_**Ok so let's talk about why I skipped iFence, the main reason for him to start fencing is Spencer, so iFence is before all this in this story. I won't be skipping any other episodes at all. I promise. Now that that's out of the way, let's talk about Jaz. Jaz isn't going to be a replacement for Carly, she's just gonna be a person in the story. She's gonna be like Gibby or Wendy. She's gonna be there to help fill in the gaps that Spencer or Carly would have filled.**_

_** Now that I explained that, let's talk about who she is. I need your help. Who does she live with? Does she live with her mom and dad? Just her mom or just her dad? Does she live with her sibling? A boy or a girl? Maybe she has a twin or a younger brother or sister. Maybe she lives with her Grandma. Now what kind of personalities does she have? Is she super girly or a tom boy like Sam. Bad, good or in between. What is she obsessed with? What's her talent? Does she sing, act, squirt milk from her eye? Help me out. Review!**_


	3. iCarly saves TV part 2

_**A/N- I'm so sorry, I really am. It's been a while so I updated but when school started thing got complicated. Then my mom had to go to Vermont for a grad school program and everything was a mess. But I'm, here now! No one told me how they want Jaz, so I'll make something gup myself. I just wanted you guys to have a choice. She isn't gonna be in this chapter, like I said, she's just filling in what needs to be filled in. That's **_**all**_**! Anyway enjoy!**_

Sam and Freddie were in science as Freddie was writing what the teacher was saying and Sam was doodling. Sam was with Carly before but now they work together.

"You should really write down what she's saying" Freddie said

"I should shouldn't I?" Sam said not looking up.

"Yes instead of drawing…" he peaked over her shoulder and saw she was drawing her cat, Frothy in cartoon form. "That's really good"

"Who said you could look at my notebook" Sam said and covered it.

"Sorry but you're really good" Freddie said. _'I draw a little' _Freddie thought. He wanted to say that but then she wouldn't rest until she saw what he drew, and he's very self-conscious.

"Thanks but I don't need your opinion" Sam said.

"I got a 'thanks' that's good enough for me" Freddie said and Sam rolled her eyes. Just then a guy in a suit burst through the door

"Hi" he said

"Yes can I help you?" the teacher said.

"I'm looking for Sam and Freddie" he said and Sam and Freddie looked confused.

"You can't just barge in my classroom and demand to take children" the teacher said

"I run a television network" he interrupted her.

"Oh, help yourself" she said. He walked over and stole a chair from another table and sat in front of the two as the rest of the class watched. Sam and Freddie looked at each other then back at the man waiting for him to say something.

"Um hi?" Freddie said.

"I'm the head of development for TVS. We want to turn iRandom into a hit TV Show. Will you come with me?" Freddie nodded his head rapidly to Sam

"OK!"

"Do we need some kind of parental guardian with us?" Freddie asked

"Come on kids they picked me up in a limo" Pam Puckett said with meats she's never heard of.

"What's that smell?" a student asked

"My new perfume" Pam said

"It's gross" he said

"I'm a Puckett" she said

"It's lovely" he said

"I see your keeping up the Puckett rep" Pam said. "Well come on!" she said and the two left school.

"Hey Sam" Freddie said

"Yeah" she said

"How do you think Carly would feel about this?" Freddie said

"I don't know" Sam said. "Maybe if we called her and told her what's going on she would dump Briarwood and come here and be on TV with us"

"Well call her" Freddie said and she dialed Carly's number but it went straight to voice mail.

"It's off, probably for school" Sam said sadly.

"Well we'll call her after school" Freddie said.

"Right, I'll have my best friend back!" Sam said.

"I'll have my girlfriend back" Freddie said

"She wasn't your girlfriend" Sam said

"I'll have my potential girlfriend back" Freddie said

"She'll never be your girlfriend, now come on" Sam said. A woman who works for the man led them to an office where they looked around. Until he came in with Ms. Benson.

"Now, did you two like riding in that limousine?" he asked and Sam and Freddie nodded. "Well if you agree to do iRandom as a regular show here at TVS, you guys could use that limo whenever you want.

"Well that's the thing, our friend Carly should do this with us" Sam said

"Give us until tomorrow and we'll have an answer for you" Freddie said

"Do you have any more fancy meat?" Pam asked

"Not unless you want to dig in my stomach" Sam said.

"So you'll know by tomorrow?" he said

"Yeah" Freddie said. They went to Sam's house. The living room is different than it used to be. No crazy sculptures, not Spencer making spaghetti tacos, none of that. But upstairs was a 'No Pam Zone' and she's totally ok with that, she doesn't feel like going up the stairs. Spencer left them sculptures including the bottle bot and they all live on the second floor. Then the studio hasn't changed at all. They usually hang out there. "Ok, call Carly"

"I am" she snapped. The phone rang a few times before Carly picked up

"Hey Sam!" Carly said

"Hey Carly we miss you" Sam said

"I miss you guys too! By the way, what did I tell you about calling my school a snobby rich kid school?" Carly said

"So anyway Carls, you'll never guess what happened today" Sam said with a mouth full of ham

"What? Are you eating ham? I can't understand you" Carly said

"Give me the phone" Freddie said snatching it. "Hey Carly"

"Hey Freddie, so about this snobby rich kid school thing" Carly started

"So today a dude in a suit came in a said he wants to make iRandom a hit TV show" Freddie said

"Really that's awesome" Carly said

"I know right, but we didn't say yes yet" Freddie said.

"Put it on speaker phone" Sam said and Freddie did so.

"What's stopping you from saying yes?" Carly said

"You" Sam and Freddie said

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I said say yes" Carly said

"We want to do this with you" Sam said

"Yeah we can't do this without you" Freddie said

"That's what you said about iRandom" Carly said

"But this is different, this is T fucking V" Sam said and Freddie looked at her surprised. "What? I'm a Puckett"

"Look, I'm not doing a TV show" Carly said

"Why?" Sam asked

"Because I like it here, and I want to stay here a little longer than three weeks" Carly said

"That was a stupid bet, who wouldn't want to stay at fancy Briarwood" Sam said handing Freddie five dollars.

"And I have friends here" Carly said

"I should've known she would make friends" Freddie said handing her back the five.

"Would you stop making bets about my life at Briarwood?" Carly said

"Anyway I have friends at Briarwood, I can't just leave them" Carly said and Sam and Freddie didn't say a word. They just looked at the phone and felt as if they got a punch in the gut. "Hello? Sam? Freddie?"

"You had friends here too" Sam said

"What?" Carly said

"You had friends here too Carly" Sam repeated

"And you _did_ just leave them" Freddie said

"Guys you know that Briarwood was a great opportunity that I couldn't pass up" Carly said

"But you're passing up an offer to be on TV?" Sam asked. "That makes sense"

"Gibby owes us two bucks and fifty cents" Freddie said

"What? Why?" Carly said

"Because we made a bet with him that you would find better friends at Briarwood" Sam said

"And forget about us" Freddie said

"Half of it's right" Sam said

"You found better friends" Freddie said

"I couldn't find better friends than you guys" Carly said. "I just don't want to be on TV, and I don't think it's the right time"

"Ok" Sam and Freddie said.

"Now, go do that show" Carly said. "I have to go, my curfew is only ten minutes away"

"It's seven 'O clock" Sam said

"I know it's really late, anyway bye!" and with that she hung up.

"I feel sick" Freddie said as Sam took out her phone. "What're you doing?"

"Telling Gibby to give me my two fifty by tomorrow" Sam said

"Ok, I'm going home" Freddie said

"Because where you're going is so important to me" Sam said

"Whatever, see you tomorrow, at TVS" Freddie said and Sam nodded.

_**A/N- Hey check out my other stories iMay Transfer and iAct like you! R&R!**_


	4. Important Please Read

_**Hey Guys! So I have been thinking, do you guys not like this story? I like it a lot, but I don't have many reviews. Just tell me the truth. Maybe you do like it, but what motivates me to continue to update one of my stories is the reviews telling me what you like and what you don't like so I can improve. If you don't want me to cancel then I won't, even if I get three reviews saying "No I like it" or "Don't Stop" I won't. Only three, that's all I need.**_


	5. iCarly saves TV final

Sam and Freddie walked into TVS. They called Mr. Brenner and told him that they would do the TV Show and that Carly is unavailable to do it. Mr. Brenner invited them into his office. Pam wasn't able to come due to her being passed out on the kitchen floor, so unfortunately, Mrs. Benson had to come.

"So it's a definite yes?" Mr. Brenner asked

"Yes we want to do the show" Sam said. "If, there will be ribs"

"There will be ribs" Mr. Brenner confirmed

"Then yes we will do the show" Sam said

"Excuse me, will Freddie be doing anything that could harm him in anyway?" Mrs. Benson asked

"Ugh, mom!" Freddie whined as the guy shook his head.

"Now, I think we should try for a rehearsal!" Mr. Brenner said.

"Now?" Sam asked

"Why not! We have the studio set up!" Mr. Brenner said

"Ok" Freddie said

"Mrs. Benson, we're going to ask you to go home" Mr. Brenner said

"Why?" she asked

"Because I don't like you" he said and security took her out.

"That was awesome!" Sam said as they walked to the studio.

"Whoa" Freddie said when they finally got there.

"It's just like our studio!" Sam said

"Duh" Freddie said and Sam wacked him in the head. "OW!"

"Don't 'duh' me Frednub!" Sam said

"Ok let's get this show on the rode" Mr. Brenner said interrupting the fight that was about to happen.

"Ok, rehearsal in 5, 4-" Freddie started

"Uh, Freddie, that's the director's job" Mr. Brenner said.

"Oh, sorry" Freddie said backing up as Sam snickered. "Shut up Sam"

"Make me dirt bag" Sam said

"Five, four" the director said

"You're so obnoxious" Freddie said

"Well you make me want to hurl" Sam said

"Three" the director said

"I hate you" Freddie said

"I hate you too!" Sam said

"Two" the director said.

"I'm Sam!" Sam said as if nothing happened between her and Freddie

"I'm Freddie!" Freddie said. "And here's-"

"I'm supposed to say that" Sam said and smacked Freddie

"Ow!" Freddie said. "Don't do that!"

"Watch me" Sam said and did again. Freddie pushed her and she jumped on him.

"Stop, stop, cut!" the director said

"Why'd you stop it?" Freddie asked

"Because you guys were fighting" Mr. Brenner said walking to the set.

"Yeah, we know" Sam said. "That's what's supposed to happen"

"People love it when we fight" Freddie said

"I'm not sure why but they do" Sam said. "It's kind of our thing"

"Well let's have a different thing!" Mr. Brenner said. "Like maybe young love"

"Ew" Freddie said

"Gross" Sam said. "You can't just change our thing"

"Yeah, it's not just for the show, it's also in real life" Freddie said

"So you guys really hate each other?" Mr. Brenner asked

"Well maybe not _hate_" Freddie said

"Maybe strongly dislike" Sam said

"Then why did you do the show?" Mr. Brenner asked

"Because Carly practically begged us to" Freddie said.

"Ah, I see" he said. "Freddie your fired"

"What!" Sam and Freddie screamed.

"I want chemistry" he said. "I'm going to hire an actor to play the boy your infatuated with"

"That means someone you have a crush on" Freddie whispered

"I know!" Sam said.

"But you can still be my supervising producer" Mr. Brenner said

"Ok" Freddie said while Mr. Brenner made a phone call.

"Ashton Blake will be here in twenty minutes so everyone can just relax for the time being" Mr. Brenner said. "Hey I have a good idea"

"What?" Sam asked

"You know what iRandom needs? A dinosaur!" Mr. Brenner said

"A dinosaur?" Freddie asked

"You think this show needs a dinosaur?" Sam asked

"Yeah, kids love dinosaurs!" Mr. Brenner said. "Right?"

"No" Sam said and Freddie shook his head.

"Hey Amy!" Mr. Brenner called. "Find a guy to dress up like a dinosaur in the next fifteen minutes"

"This show is so gross" Sam said

"I know, it was fine the way it was" Freddie said.

"Where is Mr. Brenner?" a worker asked. "Ashton Blake is here early!"

"Over there" Sam pointed to the side as Ashton Blake walked in with a small Boston-Terrier. "Whoa, I do not have a problem with him being my co-star. Move Freddie" she said as she pushed him away.

"Hi Ashton" Sam said

"Blake, you will address me as Ashton Blake" he said

"Never mind, he can go back to where he came from" Sam said as Mr. Brenner came

"Ashton Blake, so nice to see you" Mr. Brenner said

"Hi Mr. Brenner" Ashton said

"You can call me Brad" he said.

"Mr. Brenner we have your dinosaur" Amy said. "Here's Zeebo!"

"Zeebo?" Sam and Freddie said

"Let's start the rehearsal, come on Freddie" Mr. Brenner said.

"In five, four, three, two" the director said

"I'm S-" Sam started

"I'm Ashton Blake!" Ashton said before Sam pushed him aside

"I'm Sam" she said annoyed.

"And I'm Zeebo!" Zeebo said and bumped Sam.

"Now-" Sam started

"I'm Zeebo!" Zeebo interrupted and bumped Sam again

"Why don't you bump Ashton _Blake_" Sam said

"Because my agreement was that I will not be touched by anyone except hair and makeup crew" Ashton said.

"That's right!" Zeebo said and bumped Sam again.

"What do you think?" Mr. Brenner asked Freddie

"Horrible" Freddie said. "But the lighting can be a little toned down"

"That's not your job" Mr. Brenner said

"Then what the heck am I supposed to produce?" Freddie asked

"You can produce me a toasted bagel with cream cheese" Mr. Brenner said and Freddie walked away.

"Can you stop that?" Sam asked after getting bumped again.

"Nope" Zeebo said and bumped her again.

"Hey could you lower the microphone?" she asked and he did so. "A little more"

"What is she doing" Mr. Brenner asked

"Yeah" Sam said and grabbed the mike and started beating Zeebo with it.

"Yup, kids love dinosaurs" Freddie said laughing while applying cream cheese on Mr. Brenner's bagel.

-ICSTV-

"I love these ribs" Sam said

"Yeah, I know" Freddie rolled his eyes

"The sauce is so rich and thick" Sam said.

"Yup" Freddie said not paying attention.

"Watch this" Sam said and stuck the rib to Freddie's cheek. "That's good BBQ sauce"

"Sam!" Freddie said as she peeled it off of his cheek and continued to eat.

"Good news!" Mr. Brenner came to Sam and Freddie. "I found a replacement for Zeebo"

"Yay" Freddie said sarcastically.

"Great" Sam said.

"Meet the new Zeebo" he said and a guy with dreads came holding a Zeebo head.

"Harper why aren't you wearing your head" Mr. Brenner asked

"Because it smells funny" he said

"Put it on" he said and Harper groaned while putting his head.

"Also Sam your fired" Freddie said

"What!" Freddie exclaimed.

"And Freddie your hired" Mr. Brenner said

"I don't understand" Freddie said

"We find Sam too pushy and aggressive" Mr. Brenner said

"That's just who I am" Sam said

"Well we fired Ashton and hired his sister Ashley" Mr. Brenner said

"This is getting ridiculous!" Freddie said. "It's not even iRandom anymore!"

"You're right!" he said thinking. "Why are you still here?" he asked Freddie and Sam.

"Hey Sam, Freddie" Harper asked. "Could I perform on iRandom?"

"Are you going to wear a dinosaur costume?" Sam asked

"No" Harper said

"Then yeah!" Freddie said.

-ICSTV-

"And now on iRandom" Sam said

"Some live music from a friend of ours" Freddie said

"Who's freakishly talented" Sam said

"Come on out Harper!" Freddie said and Harper came out and sat in front of the microphone with a guitar.

"This one's for the real iRandom" Harper said and started singing.

"Hey Freddio?" Sam whispered

"Yeah?" he asked

"Do you really hate me?" she asked

"Not, really" he said. "Maybe just dislike a little"

"Ditto" she said.


	6. iWin a Date part 1

"Hey Gibs, you seemed kind of down during the show" Freddie said. "What's wrong"

"I don't want to talk about it" Gibby said.

"Good" Sam said. "Anyone else want chicken wings?"

"Can't you try to be a little more caring?" Freddie asked

"No" Sam said

"Seriously Gibs, what's up?" Freddie asked. Freddie walked towards a bean bag.

"Shannon Mitchel, ok?" Gibby screamed and leaped onto the bean bag.

"What about Shannon?" Freddie asked

"Who the heck is Shannon?" Sam asked

"She's in your French class" Freddie said

"Well French class is my nappin' time" Sam said. "Including Math, English, History, Science, and Study Hall"

"That's the whole day except lunch" Freddie said

"Yup! That's my eatin' time" Sam said

"Anyway, what's up with Shannon?" Freddie asked

"I want her to like me" Gibby explained. "But every time I try to talk to her I get all shy"

"Well bad idea going to Freddie for girl advise" Sam said. "He can't get a girl himself"

"Oh shut up" Freddie said

"Maybe I need girl advise" Gibby said. "Sam?"

"Why would _I _help _you_?" Sam asked and Gibby sighed.

"I miss Carly" Gibby said.

"We all do" Freddie nodded.

"Here I'll help you" Sam said

"You will?" Gibby and Freddie asked

"Don't be so shocked, I can be nice" Sam said.

"Nah that's ok, I'm going home" Gibby said getting up.

"Gibby" Freddie said.

"I don't want to talk about it" Gibby said and left

"Aw" Freddie said. "Poor Gibby"

"It must be awful to love someone who doesn't love you back" Sam said. "You would know right Freddie?"

"Oh, shut up" he said.

"Stop telling me to shut up before I punch your face in" Sam said

"Sorry" Freddie said

"Wow you need a backbone" Sam said walking downstairs

"I have a backbone" Freddie defended following her

"Yeah, and it's the size of my finger" Sam said as she got to the bottom floor. Then she stepped on broken glass.

"Shit" Sam said hopping. Freddie put his arm around her and helped her to the stairs. "I can take care of myself"

"Shrink you ego, I'm helping you" Freddie said. He grabbed the glass sticking out of her foot. "This is going to hurt"

"Just do it" Sam said and rolled her eyes. He yanked it out causing Sam to scream in pain. "Wow, you weren't kidding"

"Would I kid you?" Freddie said. "Where are your band aids"

"What are those?" Sam asked

"Aw jeeze" Freddie said and went next door to his house. He came back with a box of band aids, a broom, and a dust pan. "This glass needs to be off the floor" he said applying the band aid to her foot.

"Well it won't be long before there's more on the ground" Sam said

"Then you need slippers" he said.

"You are your mothers child" Sam said

"That's a cruel thing to say" Freddie said

"I say many cruel things to you" Sam said

"But that's the worst" Freddie said and Sam laughed. "Do you need help with homework?"

"No" Sam said. "Because I don't do it"

"Well you should" Freddie said

"Yeah, I know" Sam said. "But that requires so much thinking and I only think five minutes a week"

"Why do I expect so much of you" Freddie asked

"You expect much of me?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Freddie said. "Cause your smarter than you want people to think"

"You don't know anything about me" San said

"I know more than you think" Freddie said as he walked across the hall leaving Sam to her thoughts.

-IWAD-

"Hey Gibs" Sam said

"Sam thought of a brilliant idea of how to set you up with Shannon" Freddie said and pointed to her.

"Oh, that's Shannon" Sam said.

"Yup, the love of my life" Gibby said. "How are you going to set me up with her?"

"On the next iRandom, we're going to do iWin a Date" Sam said

"IWin a Date?" Gibby asked

"Yup" Sam said

"And guess who's going to be the mystery date?" Freddie asked

"You?" Gibby asked

"No" Freddie said. "You"

"And we're gonna get Shannon to be one of the contestants so that way- uh, who's your friend and why is he staring at me like a Freak?" Sam asked

"Oh, this is Reuben" Gibby said.

"Sorry, it's just like you're born sideways over the moon with two scoops of zapang" Reuben said and Gibby nodded.

"I'm confused, do I punch him?" Sam asked Freddie

"I'm the smartest in the school, and I haven't the slightest clue what he said" Freddie said

"Yeah I think I have to punch him" Sam said.

"Wait, he just might be complimenting you" Freddie said

"Was that a compliment?" Sam asked

"Hey, just cause I bumped the trump don't mean I lost my bingo trap" Reuben said

"So true" Gibby said and fist bumped him.

"I'm so confused" Sam said and Freddie nodded. The class bell rung and Gibby and Reuben left. Freddie was about to but Sam grabbed his shoulder.

"What?" Freddie asked

"Let's ditch school" Sam said

"What no!" Freddie exclaimed

"Oh come on, you haven't missed a day of school in your life, what's this gonna do" Sam said

"Make my mom have a panic attack and lock me in my room" Freddie said. "I'm not doing it"

"Fine" Sam said. "Later"

"You're skipping?" Freddie asked

"Yeah, just cause you're going to class doesn't mean I have to" Sam said. "By the way, your late"

"Aw man" Freddie said and ran down the hall.

-IWAD-

"Hey Shannon" Sam said

"Hey" she and her friends said

"So do you guys want to be on the next iRandom?" Sam asked

"Yeah" they said

"What are we gonna do?" he friend asked

"Let's just say one of you is gonna win a date with an awesome guy" Sam said

"Freddie?" Shannon asked excitedly

"I said awesome guy not ridiculous buffoon" Sam said

"I think Freddie's cute and smart" Shannon said

"Ok, what did you eat for breakfast? A big bowl of crazy flakes?" Sam asked

"There's my raspberry soccer ball" Reuben said coming up to her

"And speaking of crazy flakes" Sam said. "It's you!" she stomped away but Reuben followed her.

"Come back my sacred lava lamp" Reuben said.

"Go away" Sam said coming up to Freddie

"Dude, she's not interested" Freddie said

"Are you her blueberry soccer ball?" he asked

"What?" Sam and Freddie asked

"Are you two screwing the coconut?" Reuben asked

"Screwing the coconut?" Sam asked. They both thought.

"Did you just asked if we were having sex?" Freddie said and he nodded. "No!"

"But we are going out" Sam said

"Wait, what?" Freddie asked

"It's supposed to be a secret so don't tell anyone, got it?" Sam said

"You can lock me in a bath tub and take away my flower, but I will not eat a sandwich made of ravioli" Reuben said and put his hand over his heart before leaving.

"I think that was a long and stupid way of saying my lips are sealed" Sam said.

"Why'd you tell him we were dating?" Freddie said

"I needed him off my back" Sam said. "Trust me you're the last person I would date"

"Ditto, like that would ever happen anyway" Freddie said.

-IWAD-

"Hey Gibs, you ready to play iWin a Date?" Freddie asked

"Shannon's really in there?" Gibby asked

"Yup" he said

"Right through that door" Sam said

"Man, this in intense" Gibby said

"Just remember, all of your voices are gonna be electronically disguised" Freddie said

"Then how will I know which one Shannon is"

"Shannon is number-" Sam started saying

"No, don't tell him" Freddie said. "It needs to be fair"

"What if I don't pick Shannon?" Gibby said

"Listen" Sam said. "There will be three girls out there. Girl number one, girl number **two**, and girl number three"

"Well how will I know which one Shannon is?" Gibby asked again.

"If you really want **to** go on a date with Shannon, then you need **to** choose carefully" Freddie said

"That's all you have _**TO**_ do" Sam said

"O**kay**" Gibby said

"Um, guys" Shannon said. "Sorry to interrupt but we have a situation"

"What?" Freddie asked while coming in the studio with Sam.

"My friends ditch to go see Girly Cow on ice" Shannon said

"Ugh" Freddie said. "The show starts in fifteen minutes!"

"I have an idea" Sam said and pulled out her phone.

_To: Wendy, Jaz_

_ Can you guys do me a favor?_

_** A/N- OMG your reviews made me want to update right away! I told you they inspire me XD… anyway. Writing for Reuben was a lot of fun. All I did was look around my room for crazy objects.**_


	7. iWin a Date part 2

"In five, four, three, two…" Freddie said.

"Hello there, my name is Sam and Freddie's behind the camera" Sam said and he turned it to himself.

"It's been a while since I've held my good old camera" Freddie said and Sam turned it back to her.

"Yeah, and stay behind there" Sam said. "Anyway, tonight we have a special webcast of iRandom, we're gonna do a new segment called, iWin a Date! Now let's meet our mystery date. Keep in mind his voice has been disguised so the girls won't guess who it is. Hello mystery date"

"Hi, it's great to be here Sam" the Gibby shadow said with a deeper voice.

"And now let's meet our three girls!" Sam said. "Remember their voices also have been disguised, hello girl number one"

"Hi Sam!" Jaz said. "Whoa, it's my first time being on iRandom! I watch it all the time!"

"And girl number two" Sam said

"Hi Freddie" Shannon said seductively. Sam cleared her throat. "And Sam"

"And girl number three!" Sam said.

"Sup Sam" Wendy said.

"And those are the three lucky girls competing for a date with our mystery man" Sam said. "The girl he picks will join him on a romantic dinner for two at the cheesecake warehouse"

"Awesome!" Gibby said.

"Now mystery man, you ask the questions, listen to the girl's answers carefully, then when it's all over, we'll ask you to choose your girl, begin!" Sam said.

"Girl number one" Gibby said

"Yeah?" Jaz asked

"What's your favorite type of music?" Gibby asked

_"Weird rude and obnoxious"_ Jaz thought to herself. "What's your least favorite?"

"I guess rap" Gibby said and Jaz chuckled to herself, she loves rap.

"I love rap, rap music I listen to it all the time" Jaz said and Sam and Freddie quietly chuckled knowing what she was doing. "Rap is tight!"

"Girl number two?" Gibby asked

"My favorite music would be either rock 'n roll or pop" Sharron said.

"Hey, me too!" Gibby said

"Cool" Shannon said.

"Ok, girl number three" Gibby said

"Whatever" Wendy shrugged.

"Um, ok" Gibby said.

-iWad-

"Ok, mystery date, you have time for one final question!" Sam said.

"Cool, girl number two" Gibby said. "If one day, you and I were married, how would you wake me up?"

"I'd say, 'wake up sleepy head' before bringing you a super nice breakfast in bed" Shannon said

"Girl number one, how would _you_ wake me up" Gibby said.

"I wouldn't, I'd play pranks on you instead" Jaz said and Gibby winced. She actually meant that. She wanted to be with someone who would laugh with her even if she played pranks on him.

"Girl number three?" Gibby asked

"Whatever" Wendy said like she did every other question.

"Alright mystery date, that's the end of the final round" Sam said. "Who's your lucky date to the Cheesecake Ware House? It's time to choose"

"Well, um…" Gibby started. "I got to go with Girl number one"

"Pardon?" Jaz said. Sam, Freddie, and Wendy all looked shocked.

"And that's all for tonight's show" Sam said. "Bye!"

"Ok" Jaz said taking her microphone off. "What the hell"

"Hey guys I have to go, but it was fun, too bad I didn't win" Shannon said and left.

"Why'd you pick Jaz" Freddie asked

"You were supposed to pick Shannon" Sam said

"Yeah, hence the obnoxious answers" Wendy said

"I didn't know Jaz was girl number one" Gibby defended. "Doesn't matter anyway, Shannon likes Freddie"

"Don't worry about that" Freddie said. "I'm in love with someone else"

"Dude, get it through your thick skull, it's not gonna happen with Carly" Sam said

"I know" Freddie said and Wendy laughed.

"Sorry I ruined everything" Gibby said. "And don't worry, you don't have to go on a date with me"

"Thank God" Jaz said and Sam and Wendy laughed extra hard. Jaz saw the look on Gibby's face and sighed. "I was just kidding, I'll go on a very small date with you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it will be fun!" Jaz said. "Cheesecake, and you, and me, and you guys owe me big time for this" Sam and Freddie nodded.

-iWAD-

"Hey Jaz" Gibby said coming up to her. "I made reservations for the cheesecake warehouse, unless you changed your mind"

"No I didn't" Jaz said. "It will be just you, and me, alone, for three hours"

"Hey how about a pop for the boomerang?" Reuben suggested.

"You're gonna have to help me out here dude" Jaz said.

"He said why don't we double date with someone" Gibby translated.

"If only Freddie and Sam weren't lifting up the couch and trying on rainbows" Reuben said. Jaz thought for a moment.

"You know they aren't going out" Jaz said.

"But they gave me their tacos" Reuben said.

"What?" Jaz asked

"He said they said they were" Gibby said

"Well they broke up" Jaz said

"They _were_ going out?" Gibby asked

"Oh who cares, point is she's single now and would love to go on a double date" Jaz said.

"Ok, we'll see you there" Gibby said

"Tell Sam I'll be ready to hang my socks on the monkey parade" Reuben said walking away with Gibby.

"I'm pretty sure he said something really nasty" Jaz said and walked to Freddie and Wendy.

"These" Freddie said holding up dozens of letters. "Are love notes"

"From Shannon?" Jaz asked.

"Yup" Wendy said

"And try taking a test while she's staring at you like this" Freddie made a bunch of love-struck faces.

"Ok those were way creepy" Wendy said.

"What's gonna take to get her to understand I don't want to date her?" Freddie said throwing the love notes away.

"Maybe you should go out with her" Wendy said.

"What?" Jaz and Freddie said

"Gibby and Jaz are going together, you can join them" Wendy said

"Yeah, and Reuben and Sam are coming anyway" Jaz said.

"Whoa" Freddie said

"What?" Wendy asked

"Long story" Jaz said.

"Anyway, if you go with them maybe we can try to get her to like Gibby" Wendy said

"If it will get her off my back, fine" Freddie said.

"Then tonight we'll triple date" Jaz said as Sam came.

"What triple date?" Sam asked

"Jaz, Gibby, Shannon, Freddie, you, Reuben" Wendy said

"You set me up with Reuben?" Sam asked Freddie and lunged for him.

"No I set you up with Reuben!" Jaz said

"Why?" Sam asked

"Cause Gibby's a freak!" Jaz said.

"This is true" Wendy said

"I'm not going" Sam said

"I'll give you twenty bucks" Jaz said.

"Thirty" Sam said

"Done" Jaz said getting out her wallet and handing Sam thirty bucks.

-iWAD-

"These salads are huge!" Jaz said

"That's the Cheesecake Warehouse for you" Freddie said

"I haven't even made a dent!" Shannon said

"I finished mine" Sam said looking in her empty bowl.

"Wow, you can make a dog bark faster than a fish can climb a tree" Reuben said

"True that" Gibby said

"True _what?_" Sam said as Wendy who was a waitress there came by and collected Sam's bowl.

"So, Freddie, how did you learn so much about computers?" Shannon asked

"Well I-" Freddie started

"Cough, cough" Sam said

"Wink, wink" Jaz said

"Nudge, nudge" Wendy said

"Hint, hint" Gibby said.

"Um, Gibby taught me" Freddie said. "Didn't you Gibby?"

"Uh, yes" Gibby said. "Yes I did"

"Really?" Shannon asked. "I didn't know you were into computers, what kind do you have?"

"It's, uh, white" Gibby said and Freddie shook his head

"Let's just eat" Freddie said. "Sam, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure" she said and they got up. "What's up?"

"It's not working" Freddie said

"We'll make it work" Sam said. "I didn't come on this date for nothing"

"Fine" Freddie said.

"You guys have been glancing at each other all day" Shannon said. "I heard you two were going out, you don't still have a thing for each other do you?"

"No" Sam said

"Yes" Freddie said

"Come again?" Sam asked

"You do?" Shannon asked

"We do?" Sam asked

"Yes, we are secretly dating so I can't go out with you" Freddie said as Sam caught on.

"Oh, yeah" Sam said. "You can't date him he's all mine"

"But, I thought we were a bundle of ladybugs with a fairy on top" Reuben said and everyone looked at Gibby.

"He said I thought we were going out" Gibby said.

"Why would I go out with an Australian Eskimo that has ointment all over his bumble berry" Sam said and Reuben ran off crying.

"What'd you say?" Wendy came over and whispered to her.

"I don't know but it worked" Sam said.

"Can we get back on topic, you two are going out" Shannon said

"Uh, yeah" Freddie said.

"Then who am I going out with?" Shannon asked

"No one" Sam said

"But you _could _go out with Gibby" Freddie said and he smiled at her.

"But he's going out with Jaz" Shannon said.

"No he's all yours" Jaz said and got up and walked towards the door.

"You didn't finish your cheesecake" Sam called

"I'm full" Jaz said and left while Sam grabbed the rest of her cheesecake.

"So what do you say Shannon?" Gibby asked

"Fine" she said reluctantly. She began to gaze at Freddie until Sam snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Hey!" she said.

"Sorry" Shannon said. "It's just, Freddie's such a cute name"

"Gibby's middle name is Freddie" Sam said

"Really?" Shannon asked

"It's sort of Freddie, its close" Gibby said

"What is it?" Shannon asked

"Cornelius" Gibby said.

"So, how great is this cheesecake?" Freddie asked

"Cheesecake is like, my favorite dessert"

"Gibby invented cheesecake" Sam said

"No I didn't" Gibby said

"Well someone did, might as well be you" Sam said

"I'm so confused" Shannon said

"Don't be!" Sam said

"Just love Gibby" Freddie said

"Love him and never let him go" Sam said.

"Uh, what?" Shannon asked

"Look" Gibby started. "Sam and Freddie aren't dating. They just said that because, I have a huge crush on you, but I know you like Freddie, so I tried to be like him. But I don't want to be like him. I want you to like me for who I am. Do you know who I am?"

"Tell her who you are" Freddie said

"I am Gibby, and Gibby dances with his shirt off" he said and took his shirt off while standing on the table and began to dance. As he did so, Shannon left. "This is the real Gibby, this is who- where's Shannon?"

"She left" Sam said

"Oh" Gibby said

"But don't be sad" Freddie said.

"Shannon ain't all that" Sam said "You could do better than her"

"Oh yeah, where?" Gibby asked

"Why don't you look right here" a girl said coming up from behind Sam. She got up on the table and went to him. "I like your moves"

"Turn the music up!" Gibby shouted and they put it back on. The two began to dance and Sam and Freddie looked at each other. Sam pointed to the door and Freddie nodded. They grabbed their stuff and slowly backed away clapping. Once at the door they ran out of the warehouse.


	8. iWin a Date After Math

**A/N- I hope you didn't think I forgot about you! Quick update, Bade break up. So messed up. I have 2 questions for you Seddie and Bade fans-**

**Question # 1- Which one were you saddest about, the Bade break up or the Seddie break up?**

**SeddieFTW777's answer- Seddie.**

**Question # 2- If only one couple (Bade or Seddie) could get back together, which one would you want it to be? Ok, on with the story.**

**BTW, this is not an episode chapter, it's between iWin a Date and iHave a Lovesick Teacher.**

Sam and Freddie ran away from the Cheesecake Warehouse as Gibby did his _thang_. They ran into Jaz who was walking home. She was on the phone in an argument with someone. She looked like she was starting to get really worked up. Sam and Freddie decided to fall back and let her have her privacy.

"What do you think is going on with her?" Sam asked

"I don't know" Freddie said as she hung up the phone and groaned.

"What's up?" Sam asked Jaz

"My dad found out I was on a date-ish and he's going crazy, as usual. I bet Auburn told him, I'm gonna kill that little weasel" Jaz said.

"What happens when your dad finds out you're on a date?" Freddie asked.

"Well, you _could _come over and see for yourself" Jaz said.

"Ok" Sam said. "You in Frederico?" Sam asked

"Yeah why not?" Freddie said and they headed to Jaz's home.

"Ok, I'm gonna warn you, I have a big family" Jaz said

"Can't be that big if your living in my old house" Sam said

"I'm one of five kids" Jaz said

"What?" Freddie and Sam exclaimed.

"Maybe that was normal in the 1990's but now that's a lot!" Sam said

"I know, I keep giving them condoms for their anniversary because all of our birthdays are in February, and their anniversary is in June" Jaz said

"Nine months" Freddie said.

"Yup" Jaz said and rolled her eyes. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door. A tall, dark skinned male was on the couch with the remote flipping through channels. "Aron?"

"Hey sis" he said getting up. "I was wondering when you were gonna hurry up and get home from your little date"

"Aren't you supposed to be in college?" she asked

"Can't I drop by and say hi to the family?" he asked

"Of course you can, but you drop by every weekend. It's just like when you were in high school" Jaz said. She then looked outside to see Sam and Freddie were awkwardly standing there. "Why are you out there? Come on in"

"Is that the boy you were on a date with?" Aron asked

"No!" Sam said quickly making Freddie look at her oddly.

"Oh I'm sorry is he your boyfriend" Aron asked Sam

"No!" Sam and Freddie snapped.

"Wow, ok" Aron said. "Do you know any other words besides no?"

"Very funny" Sam said

"Ok, let's go to my room" Jaz said. "I don't want to deal with my dad right now so be quiet so he doesn't know I'm home"

"Ok" Sam said

"You too Aron" Jaz said

"Got it" Aron said as they started up the stairs. "Dad, Jaz is here!"

"You little cockroach" Jaz said as her father came rushing down the stairs.

"How come you didn't tell me you had a date? I had to learn from Erika!" he said

"So Erika was the one who told" Jaz said to herself

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" he said

"It wasn't even a real date!" Jaz said

"Is this the boy?" he said pointing to Freddie. "Listen young man, if you want to date my little girl you have to be a perfect gentleman. You don't get a second date with her until I spend the afternoon with you. You shouldn't have gone on a first date-"

"Dad!" Jaz yelled. "He's not the guy! It wasn't a real date, I did it for a friend"

"Oh, ok" he said calming down. "Were you going to your room? Were you gonna have sex?"

"DAD!" Jaz yelled. "He's just a friend!"

"That's how it starts! Are you friendly friends or _friendly_ friends?" her dad said

"Or maybe friends with benefits" Aron suggested. Jaz grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Yes, are you friends with benefits?" he asked

"I just met the guy a week ago" Jaz said

"So he's practically a stranger! So your strangers with benefits! That's it your grounded!" he yelled.

"Dad you don't have to worry about him! He's going out with Sam!" Jaz yelled pointing to Sam.

"Huh?" Sam and Freddie said in unison.

"Oh, ok" he dad said. "You kids have fun"

"Why'd you say that?" Sam asked

"Because if I didn't he would never get off my back. And he might end up killing Freddie. Please for now act like a couple around my dad, _please_" Jaz begged

"Fine" Freddie said

"Don't you dare say a word" Jaz said pointing to Aron.

"Whatever" he said and went back to the couch. Sam, Freddie, and Jaz went upstairs to her room.

"You guys make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back" Jaz said.

"So what do you think of this acting like a couple thing?" Freddie asked

"I don't know, it'll probably be weird" Sam said. Jaz came back pulling two identical looking girls into her room.

"You both deserve to get slapped." Jaz said

"Why?" The girl with her hair in a ponytail asked

"Because you told big mouth and big mouth told dad!" Jaz said

"Sorry! It just slipped out!" the girl with her hair down said

"That's a lie" Jaz said

"Your right, it's just so much fun to watch you suffer" the girl with her hair down said

"Which is why we put a video camera downstairs to see how much you _did_ suffer" the girl with the ponytail said.

"God I hate this family" Jaz said

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" the girl with her hair down said staring at Freddie. Sam cleared her throat loudly. "I mean friends"

"That's Freddie and that's Sam" Jaz said

"I'm Erika!" the girl with her hair down said quickly.

"I'm Auburn" the girl with the ponytail said.

"Hi" Freddie said awkwardly.

"Hey" Sam said

"Dad thinks they are going out, so don't tell him they aren't" Jaz said.

"Ok, but your definitely _not_ going out right?" Erica asked

"Right" Freddie said

"Why don't you go out for real?" Auburn asked.

"Well we kind of hate each other" Sam said

"I don't believe that" Auburn said.

"Ok, leave" Jaz said. The twins got up but Auburn turned to say one last thing.

"I think you would be really cute together"

"I don't" Erica said. Auburn left and Jaz grabbed the remote.

"Want to watch TV?" she asked

"Sure" Sam said. Then they heard their dad come up stairs.

"Hurry and do something couply!" Jaz said. Sam got in the chair Freddie was in and leaned on him. Freddie wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey Jaz you're gonna have to say good bye to your friends, your mom and I are going out and you need to babysit Jayden" he said and Jaz groaned.

"Nice to meet you, sir" Freddie said.

"Bye" Sam said.

"See you at school!" Jaz yelled.

** A/N- Hey could you do me a favor? I want to make an iCarly, Victorious crossover, but it be totally different. It be another story but with the same characters. No OOC-ness. Here are the categories, tell me which one you like the best… please!**

**Drama and Humor- Sam and Carly are best friends. Tori and Jade hate each other. Sam is friends with Jade. Carly is friends with Tori. Carly hates Jade. Sam hates Tori. Tori stole Jades boyfriend, Beck. Cat and Trina are best friends, but Cat likes her boyfriend. Robbie is in love with Cat. Andre and Freddie are best friends, but then they are fighting over the same girl. Lots of Drama.**

**Mystery and Humor- Sam, Beck, Carly, Andre, and Robbie are in one house. Freddie, Cat, Gibby, Tori, and Jade are in the other. Both houses hate each other, but they don't know why, especially when they all used to be good friends. Now, coming towards the lunar eclipse, they don't feel too great. As the eclipse comes closer, they all feel worse. Then Spencer and Trina, they're house guardians, disappear, they have to work together to find them.**

**Which one do you want me to write? Review and tell me, the button is right**

**There**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	9. iHave a Love Sick Teacher Part 1

"Sam" Freddie said as Sam held a bowling in her hand. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" she snapped.

"Ok Sam, all set" Gibby said from behind the bowling pins.

"Ok people, unless you're a bowling pin MOVE" she yelled. Kids scattered out of the way as Sam smirked at the power she had over the kids. She moved back and rolled the ball. It hit all but two.

"No way you could knock both of them down" Freddie said

"Don't doubt my ball skills" she warned. She aimed at Gibby who was on the side and hit him. He fell and knocks both of the pins down.

"Wow" Freddie said as their teacher Miss Ackerman came out of a classroom crying. "Why is she so upset, Sam what you do to her?"

"Nothing! I think" she said

"I know why Miss Ackerman is upset" their friend Casey said.

"Why?" Sam asked

"Her boyfriend dumped her last night" she said

"No way" Freddie said

"Yup, but you didn't hear it from me" she said and walked away.

"That's so sad" Freddie said and Sam laughed

"What's so funny?" Freddie asked

"Didn't you hear? Her boyfriend dumped her last night!" Sam said and laughed harder.

"You're so nice" Freddie said sarcastically.

-iHALT-

The class awkwardly sat in their seats watching Miss Ackerman cry, waiting for something to happen. They couldn't do anything but sit and watch her cry. Sam was videotaping it at first, but now it just seemed boring.

"This isn't funny anymore" Sam said

"It never was" Freddie said.

"This is super weird" Sam said

"She's been like that for twenty minutes" Freddie said

"It's getting annoying" Sam said. She got up from her chair and walked to the desk.

"What are you doing Sam?" Freddie asked

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you stop crying" Sam said. Miss Ackerman stopped crying and eyed the money.

"Thirty" she said.

"Deal" Sam said and pulled out another ten.

"Thank you, now SIT DOWN!" Miss Ackerman said. Sam rolled her eyes and went to her seat.

"That was my wallet" Freddie said

"I know, you expect _me_ to give her money?" Sam asked

"I was saving up for a car" Freddie said

"You have time" Sam said

"Now I want you all to write an essay on the Louisiana Purchase" Miss Ackerman said. **(I learned about that like four or five years ago, lol)**

"We haven't even gotten to that chapter!" Freddie said

"Too bad! Sometimes things happen that you're not prepared for" Miss Ackerman said. "I'm gonna go get some aspirin, read chapter whatever"

"Her boyfriend must have dumped her hard" Freddie said

"Yeah, lady's losing it" Sam said

"Freddie?" Miss Ackerman said coming back into the room. "Why aren't you reading chapter whatever?"

"I uh, dropped my textbook in my bath tub" Freddie said

"Of course, you men are all the same, you lose interest in your text book and then you just dump it in your filthy bath water" Miss Ackerman said.

"Man? I'm thirteen!" Freddie said.

"That's straight to the principal's office!" Miss Ackerman said pointing to the door

"What did I do?" Freddie said

"Now!" Miss Ackerman yelled.

"I'm so confused" Freddie said. He was at the door and he turned around and mouthed 'what did I do?' the class shrugged and he hung his head and walked out.

-iHALT-

"Miss Ackerman" Freddie said coming into the classroom after class

"What!" she yelled

"I just wanted to know why I was sent to the principal's office" Freddie said. Miss Ackerman looked up and started crying again. "Oh no don't cry" she just kept on crying. "This is getting awkward" she cried harder. "I'll give you thirty bucks to stop crying"

"Forty" she said

"Ugh, fine" he said. "That really does work"

"Thank you Freddie" she said all genuine and smiled at him.

"Uh, welcome?" he said and walked out of the classroom. "For what?" he asked himself.

**A/N- New chapter tomorrow.**

** A/N- Hey could you do me a favor? I want to make an iCarly, Victorious crossover, but it be totally different. It be another story but with the same characters. No OOC-ness. Here are the categories, tell me which one you like the best… please!**

**Drama and Humor- Sam and Carly are best friends. Tori and Jade hate each other. Sam is friends with Jade. Carly is friends with Tori. Carly hates Jade. Sam hates Tori. Tori stole Jades boyfriend, Beck. Cat and Trina are best friends, but Cat likes her boyfriend. Robbie is in love with Cat. Andre and Freddie are best friends, but then they are fighting over the same girl. Lots of Drama.**

**Mystery and Humor- Sam, Beck, Carly, Andre, and Robbie are in one house. Freddie, Cat, Gibby, Tori, and Jade are in the other. Both houses hate each other, but they don't know why, especially when they all used to be good friends. Now, coming towards the lunar eclipse, they don't feel too great. As the eclipse comes closer, they all feel worse. Then Spencer and Trina, they're house guardians, disappear, they have to work together to find them.**

**Which one do you want me to write? Review and tell me, the button is right**

**There**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	10. iHave a Love Sick Teacher part 2

"Ok class I know you were expecting tests today but instead I'm giving you all A+'s" Miss Ackerman said

"Awesome!" the class said.

"And I have caramel apples!" Miss. Ackerman said pulling them out.

"What is going on?" Freddie asked

"Who cares?" Sam asked. Miss. Ackerman gave Freddie one with nuts.

"Here you go Freddie, because I know you like nuts" Miss Ackerman said

"Thank you" Freddie said awkwardly. "How do you know this?"

"I just know" she answered.

"That's not creepy at all" Freddie said.

"Also, I'm going to need you to stay after class" she said

"Ok" Freddie said. After class was over Freddie stayed behind, waiting to hear _why_ he stayed behind.

"Freddie, thank you for the gift you gave me yesterday" Miss Ackerman said

"Gift? What gift?" Freddie asked confused

"The money you gave me" Miss Ackerman said. "It really brightened up my week"

"Is that why you're so nice today?" Freddie asked and she nodded. "Ok then, sure it's a gift"

"And I wanted to give you a gift as well" she said

"That is ok," Freddie said

"Here" she said handing him a bouquet of lollypops.

"Uh, thanks" he said and took a lollypop and ate it.

"So it's official" she said

"What's official?" Freddie asked with a lollypop in his mouth

"Our relationship" she said

"You mean you're the teacher and I'm the student one?" Freddie asked still sucking on his lollypop.

"Oh you're so silly, you kno we're dating right?" Freddie's lollypop fell out of his mouth and hit the floor with a thud

"Dating?" Freddie repeted.

"Gift giving makes it official" Miss Ackerman said

"No it doesn't! I give gifts to my mom all the time on her birthday! Doesn't mean we're dating!" Freddie said then shivered at the thought

"Yeah, but I mean gift giving for no reason" Miss Ackerman said. "You just gave me that money for no reason at all"

"No there is a reason, you wouldn't stop crying" Freddie yelled.

"Oh Freddie, you're so funny" Miss Ackerman said

"WHO THE HELL IS BEING FUNNY?" Freddie screamed. "This is insane, we can't date, you're my teacher! And your old"

"It worked on pretty little liars" Miss Ackerman said

"One, that's a book, two they were like five years apart, three your _old_" Freddie said

"Stop being silly and come here" Miss Ackerman said

"No! You're a pedophile!" Freddie screamed and ran out. He called Sam who picked up soon after

"What do you want?" Sam said

"I'm freaking out, I need your help" Freddie said. He ran to her apartment and explained everything when he got there. She sat with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"That's crazy!" Sam said

"I know what should I do?" Freddie asked

"Nothing" Sam said

"What?" Freddie said

"Nothing" Sam said. "This is the only way I can pass history. I need you to do this for me"

"I could get expelled" Freddie said

"Just hide and sneak around" Sam said

"Your nuts, you're as crazy as she is. And worse I came to you for help and you tell me to do something so wrong and disgusting for your own selfish reasons. You're a horrible person" Freddie said. "Oh, and after what I said to her, I doubt she'll be saying anything to me at all let alone want to date me, so you're on your own with the history thing"

**A/N- I hate this chapter, it's gross. I mean it I really can't stand this chapter. She's crazy. Oh well, it will be over soon. Hey, btw, remember when I asked you guys which story I should do (the drama or the mystery)? Well one of my readers, Pock, gave me the brilliant idea of combining the two. Thank you so much Pock! It will be a drama and a mystery. Sometimes more drama, sometimes more mystery. Either way check it out!**

**You could click on me at the top (SeddieFTW777) and go to the story iBoarding School.**

**=) Remember to review it!**


	11. iHave a Love Sick Teacher Part 3 short

"Um, Miss Ackerman?" Freddie said coming in, scared out of his mind.

"Oh hi darling" Miss Ackerman said.

"Don't call me that" Freddie said.

"Honey?" she asked

"Uh uh" Freddie said shaking his head

"Sweetie?"

"Nope"

"Pumpkin?"

"Freddie" he said and she sighed.

"So why are you here?" she asked

"To tell you that this needs to stop" Freddie said

"What does?" she asked

"This!" Freddie said. "This is extremely inappropriate"

"That's why we can't tell anyone we're dating" she said.

"You're dating?" Ted said walking in.

"No, she's crazy, and old! Sir you have to believe me, I want nothing to do with her" Freddie said.

"I believe you" Ted said.

"So what're you going to do with me" Miss Ackermann asked.

"You, are going with them" Ted said pointing to the police. Miss Ackermann looked shocked. They took her away while she screamed.

"Thank you" Freddie said.

"Don't thank me, it wasn't my idea" Ted said as Sam stepped into the room and he stepped out.

"Sam? You helped me?" Freddie asked

"I'm not all bad" she said.

"Thank you" he said and hugged her.

"I still hate you" Sam said

"Good, because I still hate you" Freddie said and Sam laughed.


	12. AN!

**Read!**

**So I am on Spring Break now. YAYYYYYYYYYY!**

**And that's good news for you too. Why? Because I will upload two new chapters to one of my stories every day for 2 weeks. Until I'm not off, unless something comes up of course. So yay! Starting with iRandom. Tomorrow iAm. So YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**See you later!**


	13. iSaw Him First

"Hey Sam" Freddie said coming in her house. "Florida was great but it's great to be home"  
>"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Pam shouted making Freddie jump.<br>"Why is she screaming at me?" Freddie whispered  
>"She's half sleep and probably thinks you're one of her ex-boyfriends because your voice is so deep" Sam said and Freddie shivered. "By the way, you were only gone for like three weeks, why does your voice sound deeper?"<br>"I don't know, ask puberty" Freddie said. "Are those cashews? I love cashews"  
>"Shut up!" Pam shouted.<br>"Can we go upstairs and start the show now?" Freddie asked  
>"Yeah and take the stairs" Sam said.<p>

"You are going up the stairs instead of the elevator voluntarily?" Freddie asked

"The elevator is broken because my mom won't fix it. She said, and I quote, 'I don't go upstairs, so it doesn't affect me"

"By the way when is your nerd friend coming?"  
>"He'll be here in a second, and he's not a nerd" Freddie said<br>"But didn't you say he was in the AV club?" Sam said  
>"Yeah so" Freddie said. "Just because we're in the AV club we're automatically nerds?"<br>"Uh" Sam said and ate her cashew. Freddie rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs.  
>"You're so annoying" Freddie said<br>"Thank you" Sam said.  
>"So we said no to the hula outfits, right" Freddie said<br>"Yeah, coconuts are for eating not wearing" Sam said and Freddie chuckled  
>"But we're still doing the hula sketch, right?" Freddie asked<br>"That's the plan" Sam said  
>"Alright then let's change" Freddie said. Sam and Freddie came out in 1970's disco outfits.<p>

"Ok, let's start the show" Sam said. As the two stuck blueberries up their noses, a young handsome boy walked into the apartment. He had no idea he was going to be the one that started the first right between Sam and Freddie since Carly left.

"And now Freddie will hula dance like an idiot-" Sam said

"Much to my dismay" Freddie mumbled.

"While I play, the trombone baby" Sam said grabbing a trombone. She played and Freddie danced until Freddie's handsome friend walked through the door. Sam dropped the trombone and stared. Freddie stopped dancing and looked at Sam confused. She took her wig off and finger combed her hair. She realized she still had blueberry's in her nose and blew them out.

"What are you doing" Freddie asked

"The hula sketch is over, blow out your blueberry's" Sam whispered back

"What?" Freddie asked

"Blow!" Sam whispered. Freddie blew the blueberries out.

"Ok, well on a live web show like iCarly" Freddie said

"You never know what might happen" Sam said

"Like a friend of mine just walked in" Freddie said

"He's brand new at our school" Sam said

"And he's gonna help us show you guys a super cool experiment" Freddie said

"With magnetism" Sam said. "So let's meet Freddie's friend"

"Come on Shane" Freddie said.

"Shane" Sam said. "Hi Shane"

"Hey" Shane said

"So you're in the AV club with Freddie?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I sure am" Shane said

"That's so cool" Sam said as she went in a daze.

"Uh, Sam, the show" Freddie said

"Oh yeah" Sam said

"So coming up Shane is gonna help Sam and me show you guys a little" Freddie started.

"Fun with magnetism!" Sam and Freddie said together. They began to pretend their hands were magnets. As the show went on, Freddie was becoming more impatient. It was obvious Sam liked Shane and Freddie was not happy about this. After the show, Wendy and Jaz came over.

"So thanks for having me" Shane said opening the door to see Wendy and Jaz approaching them,

"Uh," Jaz said

"Hi" Wendy said.

"Hi" Shane said before exiting.

"He's even cuter in person" Wendy said.

"Isn't he!" Sam said. Freddie rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, only to get up again.

"Aw Sam, your mom spilled beer on the couch!" Freddie said.

"Fine, let's go upstairs" Sam said. They went upstairs as the girls droned on about Shane.

"Maybe I can ask him out" Jaz said. That's when everything went quiet.

"But, I was thinking about asking him out" Wendy said

"You don't even know him" Sam said. "We had a connection"

"You met him forty minutes ago" Freddie said. Sam grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Wait, we should let Sam have this one" Wendy said. Freddie looked up, unhappy with this news.

"No, why?" Jaz asked, at the same time as Freddie

"Because we had or summer boyfriends" Wendy said

"Oh yeah, Leo and David" Jaz said. "Ok, you can have Shane"

"Thank you" Sam said. Freddie huffed, but the girls were too busy being girls to notice. At school Freddie approached Sam.

"Hey Fredster. I'm thinking of asking Shane out today.

"Yeah, I know. Could you not" Freddie said.

"Why, do you like him? Is little Freddie finally coming out of the closet?" Sam joked.

"I just, I don't think he could be your boyfriend and my friend" Freddie said. Sam crossed her arms.

"I agree, so go and find another friend" Sam said

"What?" Freddie said

"You heard me, I like him" Sam said.

"Sam come on" Freddie said

"No" Sam said

"At least make it fair" Freddie said

"Alright, fine" Sam said. "We'll tell him what we think, and see who he chooses, deal"

"Deal" Freddie said and they shook on it.


	14. 4give me

**_OMGGGGG_**

**_I know you hate me. My computer is broken, I'm on my moms computer right now. She is NOT going to let me on everyday to write stories and upload them here so it may be a while when I upload a new chapter. I'm so super duper sorry, as soon as my computer works again. I feel so bad =( I jinxed myself by saying I'd upload a chapter everyday. So I'm still alive if you were wondering. I ca try and see if I can write the chapters on here but it will take me SOOOO much longer so don't expect new chapters for a while now. Except 'Season three' which is getting three new chapters but only because I've been working on it 5 minutes a day. next is iRandom. Once again I'm so sorry. My stories will be up and running again soon :D_**


	15. iSaw Him First part 2

"Wait, let me get this straight, you want me to choose if I want to be your friend, or her boyfriend"Shane asked

"That is if you want to be my boyfriend" Sam said

"Well I do like you..." Shane said

"Yes! In your face!" Sam said

"I didn't say I choose you" Shane said.

"Yes in your face!" Freddie said

"Wait, why can't I be you're friend and her boyfriend?" Shane asked

"It's complicated" they said.

"So who do you choose" Freddie asked

"Yeah who?" Sam asked

"Both of you" Shane said

"What?" they asked him.

"Sam, you are officially my girlfriend, Freddie, you're still my friend" Shane said

"But you have to choose" Sam said

"No I don't, just try it out" Shane said. Sam and Freddie sighed and nodded.

"So let's catch that movie before we're late" Freddie said as he and Shane began to walk out of the door.

"Uh, no I don't think so" Sam said grabbing Shane and pulling him back to her.

"You don't think at all" Freddie said pulling Shane too.

"Shane and I are going to go on a date" Sam said pulling Shane

"Shane and _I_ already made plans" Freddie said with another tug

"Actually I think I'll just go home" Shane said and walked down the stairs.

-iShf-

"Hey Sam!" Freddie said coming to her locker

"Hey meathead" Sam said

"Meathead?" he asked

"I'm hungry" she said and he walked past them in the halls at a very quick pace with his head down. "Hey Shane" Freddie said confused. He stopped and sighed.

"Hey Freddie and Sam" Shane said

"Why'd you say his name first huh?" Sam asked

"What?" he asked

"Why did you say his name first even though I'm your current girlfriend?" Sam asked

"Because his name comes first in the alphabet?" he said unsure

"Face it Sam, me and Shane are buds and he's going out with you out of pity" Freddie said

"Are you saying no guy would go out with me except out of pity?" Sam asked him

"No, I'm sure Germy would love to go on a date with you and Reuben liked you last year" Freddie said

"You better run kid" Sam said in a threatening tone. The bell rung and Shane smiled in releaf.

"Well time for class" he said and turned to go to class.

"Wait, you wanna catch that movie?" Freddie asked

"Sure" he answered

"Can I come?" Sam asked.

"Yes" Shane said as Freddie said 'no'. She smiled and went to class with a pillow and a blanket.

-iShf-

"Did you really have to throw popcorn at me and get us BANNED from the movie theater?" Freddie asked her

"You were intruding on our date!" Sam said

"You were the one who intruded!" Freddie said

"Can't you show some respect and turn the other way when Shane..." Sam says pointing to him. "...is about to kiss me?"

"No because you shouldn't have even been there" Freddie said

"Dork"

"Pig"

"Circus boy"

"Prison scum"

"Annoying, dead weight, loser who no one will love!"

"Stupid, lazy, bully with no future!"

"Enough!" Shane yelled stopping Freddie and Sam just like Carly used to do before she left. "Now I expect this from two girls but this is rediculous! I don't think I can hang out with ANY of you! I'm going home!" He said pushing the elevator button and walking onto the platform... except it wasn't there.

-iShf-

"I feel so bad" Freddie said

"He looks so broken" Sam said.

"I think we should explain" Freddie said.

"Shane if you can hear us we're sorry"

"We didn't mean to break your ribs, shatter your legs, twist both of your ankels, damage your spine and give you a minor concussion"

"This is why we asked you to choose" Freddie said.

"When we share, bad things happen" Sam said

"I'm an only child" Freddie said

"And I'm stubborn" Sam said

"It's the same thing with Carly, we both fought for her attention which kind of made us hate each other"

"But we would probably be good friends if we had..." Sam trailed off

"Learned how to share" Freddie said and Sam nodded.

"And I think we can lower our ego's for a second to say... we are good friends" Sam said

"And we shouldn't have let you come between us" Freddie said.

"And we won't let anyone else come between us" Sam said

"But don't repeat that to anyone" Freddie said

"If anyone asks we both hate each other" Sam said. They shook hands and left. Shane smiled.

_**A/N- My computer's still broke, this is my cousins... I will continue to update best I can.**_


	16. iStage An Intervention

**Since iStage an intervention is all about Spencer, I'm going to focus on the subplot between Sam and Freddie. I'll be doing this a lot. When I do you'll just see a **_'Subplot'_** before the chapter begins.**

"Good show" Freddie said walking to his computer.  
>"I know" Sam said.<br>"Aw man, I got one of those forwarding emails from Gibby!" Freddie complained.  
>"I got one this morning. Better forward it" Sam said<br>"It's stupid" Freddie said  
>"You know if you don't you'll have bad luck" Sam said<br>"I'm not forwarding the stupid email" Freddie said.  
>"You better, it said the last time who didn't forward it, his hamster exploded" Sam said.<br>"I don't believe in it so I'm not doing it" he pressed a button on his laptop and smiled. "Deleted"  
>"Ok, but when you get butt warts don't come crying to me" Sam said.<br>"Don't worry" Freddie said.  
>"Dude what's that on your face" Sam asked<br>"What?" Freddie asked  
>"There's a spider on your face!" Sam exclaims.<br>"What!" Freddie said jumping a little.  
>"And your bad luck begins" Sam says<br>"Very funny" Freddie says sarcastically.  
>"No one's being funny, it's really there" Sam said<br>"Well get it off!" he says.  
>"Ok hold still" Sam said. Freddie did as he was told as Sam got ready to pluck it off, and then decided to hit him instead sending him down to the floor. "Got it"<br>"Gee thanks" Freddie said. "Want to visit Jaz?"  
>"No, every time her dad goes over there we have to act like we're dating" Sam said<br>"Ok, I only asked because it's their mom's birthday and they have cake" Freddie said  
>"Let's go!" Sam said pulling him out of the door. When arriving at her house they went in front of the door and planned.<br>"Holding hands or leaning?" Freddie asked  
>"Holding hands" Sam said. "You should feed me cake"<br>"Fine but only once" Freddie said. "Insults on the down low, complements, a little bit of cuddling and try to look like you don't despise me"  
>"Deal" Sam said. She grabbed Freddie's hand and knocked on the door. Jaz opened up and smiled<br>"Oh it's my dad's favorite fake couple" Jaz said. Everyone except for her parents knew they weren't actually dating. They walked in and said hi to everyone. Freddie got Sam a very big piece of cake. She took a fork and put it in her mouth. Neither of them would admit it, but it almost felt natural. It never really bothered them. They almost had fun acting like a couple. Erika sat next to Freddie and was trying to get his attention off of Sam. Auburn was trying to get her off of the couch. Soon the party was over and Sam and Freddie decided to watch a movie with Jaz. They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms. Freddie woke up to a buzzing sound. It was Freddie's mom.  
>"Oh my God what time is it?" Freddie see's it's 9:01, a minute after his curfew. "Oh no, Sam wake up"<br>"Why" Sam asked  
>"It's late and we have to go" Freddie said. He looked at Jaz's sleeping figure on the ground before looking back to see Sam asleep again. He picked her up and carried her to her apartment. His mother bursts through the door.<br>"Fredward Benson I've been worried sick" she said.  
>"Yeah, I'll be home in a second" he said opening his door and then closing it in her face. He carried her up the stairs to her room, Carly's old room, and on her bed. He ran down stairs only to trip and fall on his face right next to a broken piece of a beer bottle. "I need to get them to clean this place"<br>"Fredward Benson!" he heard his mother yell while banging on the door.  
>"Shut up Crazy" Pam yelled. The banging stopped and for a while Freddie considered going up the stairs to Sam and sleeping with her so he doesn't have to face his mother. He decided it's better that he goes now and walks towards the door.<br>"Maybe I do have bad luck" he says as he finally faces his very angry mother. "Otherwise I wouldn't be in this crazy situation"  
>-iSai-<br>"Hey Sam do you have a tennis racket?" Freddie asked coming in.  
>"No" she said turning towards him. "Whoa, what's up with the shorts?"<br>"Somehow a red sock got in with my whites and turned everything pink"  
>"You know that's some pretty bad luck" Sam said.<br>"It is not!" Freddie said.  
>"Sam where's your red shirt? I want to wear it to a date" Sam's mom asked from the couch.<br>"You mean the one that won't fit you?" Sam asked. "No idea, I don't know where anything is"  
>"You should clean your room" she said. Sam looked around at the mess that used to be a living room.<br>"Are you kidding?" Sam asked  
>"No" she said.<br>"Fine, Freddie help me" Sam instructed.  
>"I have to go play tennis" he said. She groaned.<br>"Freddie lets go!" his mother yelled. He rolled his eyes.  
>"I'm coming!" he yelled back. He then turned to Sam. "Bye"<br>"Later pink pants" Sam said.


	17. iStage An Intervention part 2

**A/N- AYYYEEEE! So I know you don't care because I wouldn't care but... June 19 was my birthday!**

**Yes, you heard me right! **

**I wrote all of this on my birthday but our router stopped working and we had t order a new one.**

**So since I'm in such a good mood, here's the deal!**

**iRandom- You are getting three new chapters! I haven't really been uploading a lot and I'm sorry. FORGIVE ME!**

**iAm- You are getting an apology from me. :( They took away the story because I did something on it I shouldn't have. I'm wording it like that because they didn't TELL me what I did. They literally just said this: "". So because I don't know what I did wrong, I can't really re post the story and correct my mistake. Blame them.**

**iReally hate you- I know you're DYING to know how they make up and pair off. Well congratulations! Today is your lucky day! This story will be finished today!**

**iBoarding School- You are getting three new chapters and a new fight! A BIG fight! That sounds kinda sad but it's good entertainment :/**

**Season Three- Will Viktor find the cup? Will Alfie and Amber be set free? And SPOILER ALERT- Where did Vera go? All these questions will be answered! Your story will be finished today!**

**And every time I finish a story you're getting ANOTHER STORY apart from iAm. Of course plan to be finishing iRandom as my last story since it's going all the way until that last episode.**

**ANDin one chapter of my story, iRandom, you are getting a birthday! SO congratulations. I know you're sick of me talking so here's your story.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

_Subplot_

"Sam!" Freddie said running to her  
>"Yeah?" she asked<br>"You've got to see this video some kid sent to iCarly" he said bringing his laptop and typing.  
>"What is it?" she asked<br>"This guy who can pull his lip down over his chin" Freddie said  
>"Awesome let me see" Sam said.<br>"It's so cool, when you see this you are gonna die-" his laptop cut off and began to smoke.  
>"What's going on?" Sam asked<br>"I don't know!" he said as it began to spark.  
>"It's consuelos revenge!" she said<br>"Ugh"  
>"I told you to just forward that stupid email" Sam said.<br>"This has nothing to do with consuelos!" Freddie said  
>"Yes it does and now this is worse that butt warts because I wanted to see the guy with the freaky lip! I'm not leaving until you fix it and I watch that-" it sparked again, loudly. "I need ham" Sam said going down.<br>"Sam!"  
>"Ham" she called. He walked towards it and it sparked again. So he grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed his computer but it sparked again so he followed Sam.<br>"Sam, computers have technical problems all the time" Freddie said.  
>"But they don't explode!" Sam said with a mouth full of Ham.<br>"It didn't explode"  
>"You've been cursed by consuelos because you're too stubborn to forward Gibby's email" Sam said.<br>"Just forward the stupid email!" Sam said.  
>"I can't it's deleted" Freddie said.<br>"That's it, out" Sam said pointing to the door.  
>"Why?"<br>"I feel like a piano is gonna drop on you and crush us both" Sam said.  
>"It is not" Freddie said walking to the door. He glanced up as he did so though.<br>-iSai-  
>"Do you want a ride to school?" Freddie's mother asked<br>"No thanks, I'll ride my bike" Freddie said  
>"Remember to wear a helmet and knee pads and shin pads and elbow pads and to put that special cushion on your seat so your butt doesn't get sore" Mrs. Benson said<br>"I know mom" Freddie said. He walked to the garage to see Sam tampering with his bike. Then she ran off in the direction of school. "You know what, I will get that ride to school"  
>"Ok let's go" she said getting in the car. He picked up his bike and everything fell. He grabbed the part with the seat and put it in the trunk."What was that?"<br>"Oh nothing, school project" he said. When he got to school he decided to add some leaves and what not to it. Then he grabbed his lunch and jumped on it ten times.  
>"Gary Wolf is so gorgeous" he heard Sam say. He came into view and walked into view.<br>"Hi" he said annoyed.  
>"Dang what happened?" Sam asked<br>"I was riding my bike down Corbin Boulevard on my way to school when my bike just fell apart right under me" Freddie said. "Then a bus ran over my lunch" he was about to throw it out but Sam stopped him.  
>"Flat doesn't mean inedible" Sam said. "Anyway I told you to send that email"<br>"There's no such thing as curses or bad luck" Freddie said  
>"Yeah keep thinking that" Sam said.<br>"Whatever Sam," Freddie said.  
>-iHai-<br>"No way" Sam said reading the text.


	18. iStage An Intervention After Math

"FREDDIE!" Sam yelled banging on his apartment door.  
>"Freddie isn't here" Mrs. Benson said. Sam knew Freddie pretty well, she knew that when he didn't want to be bothered by his mom he pretended he wasn't home and went on the fire escape. She went to the apartment next door and knocked on the door.<br>"Hey Sam" William said.  
>"I need to speak to Freddie, can I use your fire escape?" she said. he nodded and she went through the apartment until she found the window that led to it. "BENSON!"<br>"Sam?" he said looking around until he spotted her. "What are you doing?"  
>"So you think it's funny right? You think it's fine to just fuck with people's emotions"<br>"And you think it's funny to ruin other people's lives?" Freddie asked  
>"I really liked that guy, and here I am waiting for him looking like an idiot" Sam yelled.<br>"You know it serves you right for murdering my computer" Freddie screamed  
>"I do stuff like that to you all the time, you're not supposed to strike back" Sam yelled<br>"But there's only so much I can take. I don't care if you hit me and torture me but there's a line and you went over it" Freddie said.  
>"If I could I would go over there and break your arm" Sam said<br>"I don't doubt that you would" Freddie said.  
>"You know, Gary is surrounded by gorgeous girls all the time. Every second of his life. He has so many to choose from. And I thought he chose me"<br>"Yeah that was kind of the point of the fake text" Freddie said  
>"You don't get it do you?" Sam said. "I don't even like Gary. I think he's hot but I don't like him"<br>"Then why are you so mad about this?" Freddie asked  
>"Shut up and listen" Sam said. "I'm mad because I thought, he could have any girl he wanted, but he wanted me"<br>That's when Freddie figured it out. Sam has low self esteem. When she thought Gary wanted her she felt pretty.  
>"Sam you're being ridiculous" Freddie said. "Any guy would be lucky to go out with you"<br>"Any guy?" Sam asked  
>"Apart from me" Freddie said.<br>"Thanks Freddie" Sam said.  
>"And by the way, you owe me a new computer" Freddie said.<br>-iSaiam-  
>"I'm sorry, you can not go into the boys bathroom with me" Gary said to the girls around him earning him a chorus of 'aws'. "I'll be out in a minute"<br>"Be right back" Freddie said to Sam. He went into the boys bathroom just as Gary was about to come out. "Hey Gary"  
>"Hey... Frankie?" he said<br>"Freddie, I have a question, what do you think of Sam?" he asked  
>"Sam Puckett? Oh she's awesome, I love her show iRandom" he said<br>"Our show. It's our show" Freddie said slightly annoyed. "Do you want to go out with Sam or not"  
>"Sure" he said and walked out. When Freddie walked out Gary was talking to Sam and a group of girls were glaring at them.<br>"My work here is done" Freddie said.  
><strong>AN- I know, short chapter. But the next one is a birthday one!**


	19. iBirthday

"Happy Birthday to me" Sam said at midnight. With a fat cake in her hand. She tick in a candle and lit a match. When the candle was lit she blew it out and made a wish.  
>-Birthday-<br>"Morning Sam" Freddie said coming to her. She smiled and waited for the 'Happy Birthday here's your present' but it didn't come.  
>"Well?" she urged<br>"Well what?"  
>"Oh I get it, you're pretending to forget. Then you're going to surprise me with some HUGE present aren't you?" Sam said<br>"What?" Freddie said. "Are you talking about your birthday?"  
>"Duh" Sam said<br>"I didn't forget, I just don't care" Freddie said and walked away.  
>"Huh" Sam said.<br>"Hey Sam" Jaz said. She handed her a present that Sam didn't hesitate to open. It was a picture of her and Freddie in a heart shaped picture frame.  
>"Is this a joke" I asked<br>"It's from my dad. Here's my gift" she said handing her a pack of gum.  
>"I think I like your dad's better" she said.<br>"Look at what kind it is" Jaz said. She read the label. Bacon.  
>"Oh my God! Thank you! And cherish that because I don't say thank you a lot" Sam said.<br>"Hey Sam" Wendy said  
>"What did you get me" Sam asked<br>"Relax" Wendy said. "My dad helped me get this for you, I have one too" She went in her bag and grabbed a mini TV and stuck it on her locker door.  
>"No way, a locker TV?" she asked<br>"Yeah, it needs to be set up a bit but it should work by the end of the week" Wendy said.  
>"Wow" Jaz said.<br>"Happy Birthday baby" Gary came with a trail of girls behind him.  
>"Why are you being followed by the girls who I told you multiple times that I want to KILL" Sam said<br>"They're helping me" he said. "They are carrying a variety of cakes in their hands. We have chocolate, vanilla, red velvet, ice cream, you better eat that one now, a cake with your face, a cake with the fattest priest's face, a giant fat cake, a cake in the shape of a ham, and a ham. No it's not a cake but I still think it's your favorite"  
>"Thank you! A much better present than Freddie's" Sam said.<br>"What was his gift?" Wendy asked  
>"Nothing! Zip, zero, not even the dust in his pockets" Sam said<br>"Did he forget?" Jaz asked  
>"No, he doesn't care I heard it!" Sam said.<br>"Hey Sam, to celebrate your birthday, I painted your face on my belly" Gibby said shirtless with a face of Sam.  
>"Yup, that's everyone's dream" Sam said.<br>-Birthday-  
>"I'm sorry" Sam said to Freddie<br>"For what?" Freddie asked  
>"I don't know, whatever reason you're mad at me" Sam said. "But I swore I didn't do anything to you on the week of my birthday to make sure this didn't happen"<br>"I'm not mad at you, I just think that since you've been hanging with Gary we haven't been spending time, so I decided to hang out with other people. Face it Sam, we're not really friends anymore" Freddie said.  
>"No Freddie, I know I don't say this or show this but you mean a lot to me" Sam said<br>"Sam, we're in the middle of a class, I need to focus" Freddie said  
>"Like I care, the only reason I came is so I could talk to you" Sam said.<br>"Sam, please" Freddie said. "The lesson"  
>-Birthday-<br>"He totally kicked me out of his life!" Sam said on the phone with Carly.  
>"I don't think so" Carly said<br>"Oh really? He said it in class!" Sam said  
>"You know what makes you feel better? Food" Carly said. "You should go to the Groovy Smoothie and get something to eat"<br>"You're right, thanks Carls" she walked to the Groovy Smoothie and noticed the lights were out. "Don't tell me their closed!" she walked to the door and the sign said open. She shrugged and opened the door and blindly looked for the light switch.  
>"SURPRISE!" everyone said to her.<br>"Oh my God, did you plan this?" she asked Wendy and Jaz.  
>"Nope, he did" Wendy said pointing to Freddie.<br>"So it was all an act?" Sam asked. She punched him in the gut.  
>"Ok, ow!" he said. "A thanks would be nice too"<br>"Thanks, but I would like something I could touch" she said.  
>"Can you touch this?" he asked Carly came out from the bathroom.<br>"CARLY" Sam said running to her for a hug.  
>"I just made it back from Briarwood!" Carly said hugging her back.<br>"Thank you Freddie!" she said hugging him.  
>"You are welcome" he said.<strong><strong><strong>**

****A/N- So I'm going to give you a summary of all of my new stories, even the ones I'm not uploading for a little while.  
><strong>**

****iHunger Games- Everyone is in a Hunger games mood so I thought, why not! You choose the winner!  
><strong>**

****iAm a Witness- Carly, Sam, and Freddie get are witness of a crime. They were ok in the witness protection program, but will they stay safe.  
><strong>**

****(My Favorite) iDrama- What happens when you put the iCarly's in a high school with the Victorious crew? Drama.****

****iLie- iPretty little Liars, iCarly style. won't be exactly like it of course.****

****Your Welcome!****


	20. iOwe You

"Hey Freddie, can you loan me 30 bucks, I have to pay the cab driver" Sam said  
>"Why'd you take a cab?" Freddie asked<br>"My mom loaned her car to some fisherman and I missed the bus" Sam explained  
>"But a cab from your house here doesn't cost 30 dollars" Freddie said<br>"It does if you make the guy stop and buy you a breakfast burrito!" Sam said waving it in her face.  
>"All I have is a 10 and I need it for-" Freddie said<br>"Who cares, I need 20 now!" Sam said  
>"I told you, that's all I have- had" Freddie said as Sam snatched it from him.<br>"You're running low" Sam said  
>"I wonder why" Freddie said with his voice dripping with sarcasm as she raced down the hall. He got a drink from the water fountain and Sam came running back and through the door. When she walked back she still had a ten.<br>"I beat thirty bucks out of Gibby" Sam said.  
>"Great, now I can have my 10 back" Freddie said.<br>"In your dreams" Sam said.  
>"Oh come on Sam, you owe me!" He said. "You're always hittin' me up for cash. Actually not just me, everybody. But mostly me"<br>"I'm not always hittin' everyone up for cash" Sam said as Principal Ted walked by.  
>"Yes you are" he said.<br>"Well, maybe I do borrow money a lot but don't I always pay you back" Sam asked  
>"You still owe me fifty three dollars" Ted said. Sam gave him the ten.<br>"Now I owe you forty three dollars, and I swear I'll pay the rest back" Sam said. Ted took it and walked away happily. "Freddie, you round up all the money I owe you and other people and I'll pay back every dime"  
>"I'll believe it when I see it-" Freddie said<br>"Every dime!" She screamed walking down the hall.  
>"Hey Freddie!" Jaz said coming over with Wendy. "You'll never guess what we made!"<br>"It's so cool" Wendy said digging through her bag. Freddie checked the time.  
>"Sorry, I would love to see it but I have to go" Freddie said running down the hall.<br>-iOY-  
>"So Fredwad, did you figure out how much money I owe you guys?" Sam asked<br>"Adding what you owe me to what you owe Jaz, Principal Franklin, Wendy, Gibby-"  
>"Gibby doesn't count" Sam said<br>"Uh, ok then. You owe all of us 687 dollars" Freddie said. The juice she was drinking leaked out of her mouth. She shook her head.  
>"Uh uh, no way do I owe you that much" Sam said. Freddie put it on the monitor so Sam could see for herself.<br>"As you can see by this line graph your borrowing really took off two years ago during July when you s-" She closed the laptop on his fingers and he cried out in pain. "Sam! You squished my tripod finger! Are you gonna pay me and the others back or what?"  
>"I was but I didn't think I borrowed so much from you" Sam said<br>"Well what _did_ you bring" Freddie said with exasperation.  
>"Um, I brought fourteen bucks" Sam started while digging in her pockets. "A double A battery, some string, a fork and I think that's an olive:<br>"The olive's moving" Freddie informed her. She looked at the moving olive and then looked around until she saw a fire extinguisher. She grabbed it and slammed it against the table squishing the bug continuously until she was sure it was dead.  
>"I got it" Sam said smiling.<br>"That's gross, all the bug parts are apart on the table" Freddie said  
>"So cry about it" Sam said. "Anyway, I'm still gonna pay you back"<br>"You are?" Freddie asked.  
>"Yeah, if I don't you'll always have that and be able to hold it against me, and the idea of that disgusts me" Sam said.<br>"Whatever Sam, we need to plan for the next show" Freddie said as the door opened and Jaz and Wendy came through.  
>"Hey we want to show you some things we made" Wendy said<br>"Not now we have to plan for the show" Sam said  
>"Well maybe after-" Jaz started<br>"After I have to go home because my mom has to-nothing" Freddie said.  
>"Um, ok. Well for me, after I have to help mom apply wart cream on her back"<br>"Uh, I guess we can show you later" Wendy said and Jaz nodded.  
>-iOy-<br>"Sam!" Freddie said grabbing her arm and pulling her to the locker.  
>"Hey, touch me again and your arms coming off" Sam warned<br>"Just shut up and let me talk" Freddie said. "Principal Franklin wants to see you, NOW"  
>"What does he know about?" Sam asked annoyed.<br>"I don't know but I'm worried" Freddie said  
>"Ok, uhh tell them I moved to Switzerland, I'm gonna make a break for it" Sam said about to run out but Freddie pulled her back<br>"He knew you'd try to run, he's got teachers posted at every exit" Freddie said. She looked at the exit and saw her old seventh grade English teacher at the door. She looked at the other one and saw her Spanish teacher. She grabbed Freddie and pulled him with her. "What are you doing?"  
>"Before Carly left I used to always bring her when I knew I was in a lot of trouble and Ted would always go easy on me, maybe it'll work with you"<br>"What did you do?" Freddie asked  
>"I don't know just come on!" Sam said. They arrived at Principal Franklin's and was about to go in. "Wait"<br>"What?"  
>"Lend me five bucks?"<br>"NO!" Freddie yelled. They went into his office and he was looking at her with disappointed.  
>"Hey look, it's my good, sorta, friend Freddie who loves-ish, me and sees the value in me as a person" Sam said<br>"Sorta?" Freddie asked. "Ish?"  
>"Just tell Ted how great I am" Sam said<br>"That won't be necessary" Ted said. "All I want is an explanation for these" He pulled out a sack and dumped a bunch of letters on his desk.  
>"What are those?" Freddie asked<br>"Letters. Sent to you here at this School, each one contains cash" Ted said as they all looked through the letters.  
>"Ten dollars from Sarah Cloudy in Chicago" Freddie read.<br>"Two bucks from Louis Beckerman in New York" Sam said. "Two bucks? Way to dig deep Louis"  
>"Sam this is serious!" Freddie said<br>"What's the problem? Now I can pay you and the others back!" Sam said jumping slightly. Even though he was trying to be serious like the situation was, he had to hold back a laugh and smiled when Sam did this simple gesture because she looked like a cute little kid in a candy shop with ten bucks. Though she had way more than ten bucks.  
>"You can't solicit money from children over the internet, it's against the law!" Ted said<br>"This could get us in a lot of trouble" Freddie said  
>"I suggest you return all of this money immediately" Ted said.<br>"Ugh man, do you know how long it'll take us to send every one of these kids their money back?" Sam asked. A teacher came in carrying two very large sacks of money.  
>"More mail" he said dropping it.<br>"We gotta send all of those back too?" Sam said.  
>"Thanks a lot Sam" Freddie said grabbing the bag closest to him and dragging it out the office. Sam grabbed the other two and followed him.<br>"It's not my fault kids are so generous these days, if I were some kid at home watching iRandom and someone asked me for money, I'd just continue eating my ham" Sam said. "Granted I don't have any money to give, but if I did I sure as hell wouldn't give it up!"  
>"Where are we even supposed to put this stuff?" Freddie asked. "This wouldn't even fit into locker 239!"<br>"I don't know I'm not a doctor!" Sam said  
>"What does that have to do with <em>anything<em>?" Freddie asked as the bell rang. He walked to his class with the sack of notes behind him.  
>"Hey guys" Jaz said.<br>"Not now I'm in a bad mood" Freddie said stomping away.  
>"Not now I'm in a bad moooood" Sam mocked.<br>-iOY-  
>"I hate this, I hate this so much" Freddie said as he was stamping the envelopes. "No I hate <em>you<em> so much"  
>"Whatever" Sam said<br>"It's gonna take us days to send this all back. Or weeks or a year for all I know" Freddie said  
>"Possibly" Sam said.<br>"How are you coming with those return addresses?" Freddie asked getting up to look himself.  
>"Good, really good" Sam lied.<br>"You're looking at trampolines?" Freddie asked annoyed.  
>"I'm sorry! I just want one so bad" Sam said<br>"And I want out of this mess, but that can't happen" Freddie said. "Wait, yeah it can. That's it Puckett I'm out. You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out"  
>"Wait so you're just gonna leave me here to do all of the work?" Sam asked<br>"That's right" Freddie said grabbing his stuff.  
>"But this is iRandom stuff, we're a team" Sam said<br>"This is not iRandom stuff!" Freddie exclaimed. "This is a mess you got yourself into. _You _borrowed all that money. _You_ broadcasted that info on iRandom, making those kids send you money. And _you _have to fix this"  
>"C'mon Freddie I can't do this alone!" Sam said. Freddie sighed.<br>"Alright" he said. Sam's phone rang and she winced, because she knew what she was about to say would get Freddie furious.  
>"Uh, I have to go" she said not looking him in the eye.<br>"God Damn it Sam!" Freddie said surprising himself and Sam.  
>"Did you just curse?" Sam asked<br>"Yeah I think I did" he said. "But that's not the point, I'm not doing this for you while you go take a nap"  
>"I'm not going to take a nap" she said moving him out of the way. "I got a job"<br>"No way, you got a job?" Freddie asked as Sam nodded. "Where"  
>"At Chili my bowl" Sam said<br>"Chili?" Freddie asked  
>"Yeah, I figured if I got a job it might as well be around something that I love" Sam said<br>"Isn't that the place some guy found a finger in his chili?" Freddie asked  
>"It was a thumb" Sam argued and left.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam got back from work and realized she forgot her key in her house. Though Carly and Spencer figure out this building was safe enough to keep the door unlocked, her mom was still mentally in their old neighborhood. She banged on the door, nothing. She looked in her hair for a bobby pin, but there wasn't one. She sunk down to the floor and began to cry. Freddie opened the door.<br>"Hey your mom told me to tell you she went to..." Freddie saw her. "What's wrong?"  
>"Leave!" Sam yelled. "Go home"<br>"Sam" he said  
>"GO HOME!" she yelled. Freddie sighed and walked into his apartment. He came back with a soft light green blanket and wrapped it around her.<br>"We have blankets in our house" Sam said referring to the old scratchy ones with holes in them.  
>"I can take this one back-" Freddie said<br>"NO!" Sam exclaimed. He chuckled and took her in the house, up the stairs to her room.  
>"What's wrong" Freddie asked. Sam cried a little more before answering.<br>"I don't like working" she said. Any other time Freddie would laugh or joke, but Sam was crying. She never cries. "I don't know how people do it it's horrible! They don't let you sleep or watch Tv or go online! And they expect you to be nice to _all_ the customers! And I'm not even allowed to eat the chili. Do you know what it's like to be me, surrounded by giant pots of chili and not allowed to eat it?"  
>"Sam I'm so sorry I pushed you to do this, you <em>have<em> to quit" Freddie said  
>"No I can't. I promised myself I wouldn't quit until I pay back every cent I owe you, Freddie. I had to clean urinals!"<br>"You're kidding me" he said. All guys knew how gross the boys bathroom was.  
>"Why are you boys so gross?!" she asked giving him a slight shove then crying harder into her shirt. Sam cried for a little while until she fell asleep. Then he laid her down and went home. He called Carly and asked for advice.<p>

_**So, sorry for the late updates, I'll be updating a lot more often. BTW, if there are any House Of Anubis fans reading this, I made a HOA story with raenbc (awesome writer) that you should check out.**_


	21. You choose I'm so so sorry

_**I feel so so so bad right now. I'm pretty sure you guys hate me. Sandy threw me off, as well as my grandmother (who is better now) and I am ready to update! Only one little problem. Ok, one BIG problem.**_

_**So, my sound for my computer isn't working. At all. I don't know why, but it's not. My mom isn't worried about it right now because I can still work on my computer. HOWEVER, my sound is the only way I'm able to write this story. I need to watch the episodes, or I can't write it. So I have three options. You guys can choose.**_

_**This story can go on temporary hiatus. Which kills me, but this is the easiest option. If it does, don't remove it from your favorites or story alerts, because it WILL be finished. I won't be one of those writers who puts a story on hold, but never finishes it.**_

_**Another option, is someone can TEMPORARILY write for the story. If that happens, anyone who wants to can write a chapter for the story and send it to me via PM. I will choose the best, make any edits necessary, tell them what I have in mind for the story. There will be rules. I have plans for the story and chapters can't ruin the plans, so the winner will also be based on that.**_

_**The last option, and this would be A LOT of work for someone, is that someone who is willing will send me quotes from the episode. All of them. This is a lot of work, so I'm very sure this won't be happening.**_

_**If sometimes an episode I need comes on tv, I'll use that. But for now, you guys can choose. I'll be waiting.**_


	22. Up for Adoption

_**OK, so I'm not dead. Just uninspired. It's really hard for me to read and write iCarly stories and Victorious stories when both of them are ended and both ended without my OT Ps. So, I've decided that all of my stories, except for iBoarding School, are up for adoption. I figured since iBS is bacically done, I should finish it. So the stories that are up for adoption are:**_

_**iRandom**_

_**iLie with my little Smile**_

_**iAm a Witness**_

_**I'm not really sure how the whole adoption thong works, lol, I just see people do it. So if someone could kindly explain how it works that would be great. And anyone interested, PM me.**_

_**And I'll be working on iBoarding School starting tomorrow. I already have it outlined and planned out.**_

_**I'm so sorry to everyone who read those stories.**_

_**RIP Seddie**_

_**RIP Tandre**_

_**RIP Jandre (yes I can like both Tandre and Jandre)**_


End file.
